Ó÷àñü ëþáèòü
by Mad kitten
Summary: ïîñëå ñóìàñøåäøåé íî÷è íà âå÷åðèíêå Ãåðìèîíà è Äðàêî âûíóæäåíû æèòü òåì, ÷òî ïîëó÷èëîñü â ðåçóëüòàòå - ñ ðåá¸íêîì. Ñìîãóò ëè îáà ïîëîæèòü êî
1. ×òî áûâàåò, åñëè âûïüåøü

Author: Alyssa  
  
Original: çäåñü æå, íà fanfiction  
  
Summary: ïîñëå ñóìàñøåäøåé íî÷è íà âå÷åðèíêå Ãåðìèîíà è Äðàêî âûíóæäåíû æèòü òåì, ÷òî ïîëó÷èëîñü â ðåçóëüòàòå - ñ ðåá¸íêîì. Ñìîãóò ëè îáà ïîëîæèòü êîíåö îáîþäíîé íåíàâèñòè è, ìîæåò áûòü, äàæå ïîëþáèòü äðóã äðóãà?   
  
Disclaimer: íè íà ÷òî íå ïðåòåíäóþ, êðîìå ãåðîåâ, êîòîðûõ íèêîãäà íå áûëî â êíèãàõ Ðîóëèíã. Âñ¸ îñòàëüíîå ïðèíàäëåæèò Ðîóëèíã.  
  
Ïðèìå÷àíèå îò ïåðåâîä÷èêà: ìîé ïåðâûé îïûò ïåðåâîäà, íå ñóäèòå ñòðîãî! =)) Âñå ïðåòåíçèè ïî ïîâîäó ñîäåðæàíèÿ - ê àâòîðó! Ïåðåâîä÷èêè íå âèíîâàòû. =) Íà äàííûé ìîìåíò â ôèêå çíà÷èòñÿ 6 ãëàâ, êîòîðûå ÿ åù¸ íå ïîëíîñòüþ ïðî÷èòàëà, íî îáåùàþ ïåðåâåñòè. =))  
  
Ó÷àñü ëþáèòü  
  
Äààà, òî áûëà äèêàÿ íî÷êà.…   
  
Ñâîé 23-èé Äåíü Ðîæäåíèÿ Ãåðìèîíà ðåøèëà îòìåòèòü ñ ïîäðóãîé. Â òîò äåíü îíè ñîáðàëèñü íà òî, ÷òî íàçûâàëîñü "âå÷åðèíêîé âåêà". Ñíà÷àëà îíà ïðîñòî òàíöåâàëà, ïîòîì íà÷àëà ãëîòàòü ðþìêó çà ðþìêîé. Ãîëîâà çàêðóæèëàñü, àëêîãîëü ïóòàë ìûñëè... Ïîñëå ýòîãî îíà óæå íè çà ÷òî íå ìîãëà âñïîìíèòü èç ñîáûòèé òîé íî÷è.   
  
Ñîëíöå ñâåòèëî â ñïàëüíþ. Ãåðìèîíà ïîâåðíóëàñü â ïîñòåëè è ïðèæàëàñü ê òåëó, ëåæàùåìó ðÿäîì ñ íåé. Îíà åù¸ íå ïðîñíóëàñü ïîëíîñòüþ, è å¸ ìó÷èëî æóòêîå ïîõìåëüå, ïîýòîìó íåóäèâèòåëüíî, ÷òî îíà íå îáðàòèëà íà ýòî ÒÅËÎ îñîáîãî âíèìàíèÿ, ïîêà îíî äîâîëüíî ñèëüíî å¸ íå ïèõíóëî. Îíà îòêðûëà ãëàçà ïîøèðå. Òåëî ðÿäîì ñ íåé îêàçàëîñü òåëîì ìóæ÷èíû, î÷åíü äàæå ñèìïàòè÷íîãî è …ãîëîãî ìóæ÷èíû! Îíà â çàìåøàòåëüñòâå âçãëÿíóëà íà ñåáÿ, îáíàðóæèâ, ÷òî è îíà ÀÁÑÎËÞÒÍÎ ãîëàÿ! Ãåðìèîíà âñêðèêíóëà è ñâàëèëàñü ñ êðîâàòè, ïðèêðûâàÿñü ïðîñòûí¸é. Ïàðåíü ïî÷òè òóò æå ñåë â ïîñòåëè. Îíà ïîäíÿëàñü è îïåðëàñü íà ñòåíó, ÷òîáû íå óïàñòü.   
  
"Êàêîãî ÷¸ðòà òû òóò äåëàåøü? È êàê òû îêàçàëñÿ â îäíîé ïîñòåëè ñî ìíîé?" - âîïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà èñòåðè÷åñêè, çàòðàâëåííî îãëÿäûâàÿñü âîêðóã.   
  
"Ñïðîñè êîãî-íèáóäü äðóãîãî", - ñêàçàë îí, ïðîòèðàÿ ãëàçà, - "Áóäü ÿ ïðîêëÿò, åñëè ÿ çíàþ"  
  
"Ïîäîæäè-êà", - Ãåðìèîíà âñ¸ åù¸ îãëÿäûâàëà êîìíàòó - "Ýòî íå ìîÿ êîìíàòà, ýòî äàæå íå ìîé äîì!"  
  
"Âàó, òû ïðîñòî ãåíèàëüíà!" - ñàðêàñòè÷íî çàìåòèë ïàðåíü, ïûòàÿñü ïðîãíàòü ñîí.  
  
"Çíàåøü, ÷òî? Åñëè áû ÿ õîòÿ áû äîãàäûâàëàñü, êòî òû òàêîé, âñ¸ áûëî áû åù¸ íå òàê ïëîõî, íî, ÿ íå ïðåäñòàâëÿþ, êòî òû, è ìû îòñþäà íå ñäâèíåìñÿ, ïîêà ÿ ýòî íå âûÿñíþ", - Ãåðìèîíà, ïðèêëàäûâàÿ ðóêó êî ëáó.  
  
"Ìåíÿ çîâóò Äðàêî", - ñêàçàë ïàðåíü, îá¸ðòûâàÿ ïðîñòûíþ âîêðóã áåäåð - "Äðàêî Ìàëôîé. À òåáÿ?"  
  
"Î, íåò!... Íåò-íåò-íåò… Òàê íå áûâàåò", âûäàâèëà Ãåðìèîíà, ñïîëçàÿ âíèç ïî ñòåíå.  
  
"È âñ¸-òàêè, êàê òåáÿ çîâóò?", - ñíîâà ñïðîñèë Äðàêî, îïèðàÿñü íà êðîâàòü.  
  
"Ãåðìèîíà", - ñêàçàëà îíà, êëàäÿ ãîëîâó ñåáå íà êîëåíè - "Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåíäæåð".  
  
"Î, íåò! Òû ÷òî, ñïåöèàëüíî ýòî ñäåëàëà?" - ñêàçàë Äðàêî. Îí çàãëÿíóë ïîä ïðîñòûíþ. "Îòëè÷íî! ß ãîëûé, è ÿ ïðîñíóëñÿ ðÿäîì ñ ãðÿçíîêðîâêîé!"  
  
"Ýòîãî íå ìîæåò áûòü" - òâåðäèëà Ãåðìèîíà ñàìà ñåáå, ìîòàÿ ãîëîâîé. Îíà îáõâàòèëà ãîëîâó ðóêàìè. "Ïðîñûïàéñÿ, Ãåðìèîíà. Ýòî ñîí. Ýòî íå ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó"  
  
"Òû óæå ãîâîðèëà, ÷òî ýòîãî íå ìîæåò áûòü, íî î÷åâèäíî, ýòî òàê. Äà ëàäíî, âñ¸ áóäåò õîðîøî" - ñêàçàë Äðàêî, ïîòÿãèâàÿñü - "Ìîæåò, ÿ ïðîñòî…"  
  
"Íåò, äàæå íå ïûòàéñÿ. Ìû íå çíàåì, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî, äàæå íå ïûòàéñÿ äóìàòü îá ýòî ñåãîäíÿ" - ðåøèòåëüíî ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, âñòàâàÿ è îãëÿäûâàÿñü.  
  
"×òî òû èùåøü, Ãðåíäæåð?" - ñïðîñèë Äðàêî, âûëåçàÿ èç ïîñòåëè.  
  
"Îäåæäó, ñâîþ îäåæäó" - Ãåðìèîíà ñòîÿëà íà êîëåíÿõ è ïûòàëàñü çàãëÿíóòü ïîä êðîâàòü.  
  
"À ÿ íàø¸ë ñâîþ, òàê ÷òî îòâåðíèñü, èëè êàê?" - Äðàêî âçÿë áðþêè ñî ñòóëà íà äðóãîì êîíöå êîìíàòû.  
  
"×òî ÿ ñëûøó? Ñëèçåðèíñêèé êîðîëü ÷åãî-òî ñòåñíÿåòñÿ?" - çëîðàäíî óñìåõíóëàñü äåâóøêà.  
  
"Çàòêíèñü, ãðÿçíîêðîâêà, è îòâåðíèñü. Èëè ýòî êàê ðàç òî, íà ÷òî òû òàê ëþáèøü ïîãëàçåòü?" - Äðàêî ñàìîäîâîëüíî óõìûëüíóëñÿ  
  
"Íó óæ íåò, ñïàñèáî" - Ãåðìèîíà îòâåðíóëàñü ëèöîì â óãîë. È î÷åíü õîðîøî, ïîòîìó ÷òî îíà íà÷àëà îò÷àÿííî êðàñíåòü.  
  
"Ìîæåøü ïîâåðíóòüñÿ" - ìèëîñòèâî ðàçðåøèë Äðàêî, ñòîÿ óæå â áðþêàõ - "âîò òâîÿ îäåæäà".  
  
Îí áðîñèë åé êàêèå-òî øìîòêè, è Ãåðìèîíà ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì íà íèõ óñòàâèëàñü. Ýòî áûëà íå å¸ îäåæäà, íî òàì áûëî, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, å¸ áåëü¸, ÷åìó îíà áûëà ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî ðàäà.   
  
"Òåïåðü òâîÿ î÷åðåäü îòâîðà÷èâàòüñÿ" - ñêàçàëà îíà Äðàêî - "êñòàòè, òâîÿ ðóáàøêà òàì, íà ëàìïå"  
  
"Äà, êîíå÷íî, ÷òî åù¸ îæèäàòü îò òàêîé ïàé-äåâî÷êè, êàê òû. Îäíàêî, òû îêàçàëàñü íåïëîõîé òóñîâùèöåé" ñêàçàë Äðàêî, íàïðàâëÿÿñü çà ñâîåé ðóáàøêîé ê ëàìïå.   
  
"Î ÷¸ì ýòî òû?" - ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà, îäåâàÿñü.  
  
"Íó, ìû ïðîñíóëèñü ãîëûìè, òàê?" - ñêàçàë Äðàêî, çàñò¸ãèâàÿ ðóáàøêó - "Çíà÷èò, ïðîøëîé íî÷üþ òû ñäåëàëà íå÷òî î÷åíü óìåñòíîå â ñîçäàâøåéñÿ ñèòóàöèè"  
  
"Î, çàòêíèñü!" - Ãåðìèîíà çàïóñòèëà â íåãî ïîäóøêîé  
  
"Çíàåøü ÷òî, Ãðåíäæåð, òû ïðîñòî…" îí ñïîòêíóëñÿ íà ïîëóñëîâå, óâèäåâ, ×ÒÎ áûëî íàäåòî íà íåé.   
  
"Ýòî íå ìîÿ îäåæäà, ÿñíî?" - çàÿâèëà Ãåðìèîíà, ÷óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ âåñüìà íåëîâêî â ýòîì… õì… ïðèêèäå. Ýòî áûëà âîâñå íå ìèëàÿ êîôòî÷êà ñ þáî÷êîé äî êîëåí èëè ÷òî-íèáóäü â ýòîì ðîäå, â ÷¸ì å¸ ïðèâûêëè âèäåòü äðóçüÿ è çíàêîìûå. Íåò, íà íåé áûëà, âîçìîæíî, ñàìàÿ êîðîòêàÿ êëåò÷àòàÿ þáêà, êîòîðóþ âû êîãäà-ëèáî âèäåëè, è êðàñíûé òîïèê, î÷åíü ïîäõîäÿùèé ê êîðîòåíüêîìó äæèíñîâîìó æàêåòèêó. Îíà âûãëÿäåëà òàê, ñëîâíî îíà ðàáîòàëà çà 200 áàêñîâ â ÷àñ èëè äàæå áîëüøå. Åäèíñòâåííàÿ îáóâü, êîòîðóþ îíà íàøëà, áûëè ÷¸ðíûå ñàïîãè äî êîëåíà íà 5-òèäþéìîâûõ êàáëóêàõ.   
  
"Çíàåøü, òû ìîæåøü çàêàí÷èâàòü òàê ïÿëèòüñÿ íà ìåíÿ" - ñêàçàë Ãåðìèîíà, ÷óâñòâóÿ, ÷òî å¸ ù¸êè îïÿòü çàëèâàþòñÿ êðàñêîé.   
  
"Íå âîëíóéñÿ, ÿ äàæå è íå ñîáèðàëñÿ" - Äðàêî îòêðûë äâåðü, íå îáðàùàÿ íà íå¸ âíèìàíèÿ. "Ê òîìó æå, êòî ïðîÿâèò õîòü êàêîé-íèáóäü èíòåðåñ ê ãðÿçíîêðîâêå"  
  
"Íó, â ïåðâóþ î÷åðåäü - òû, èëè óæå çàáûë, êàê ïðîñíóëñÿ ðÿäîì ñî ìíîé?" - Ãåðìèîíà ñõâàòèëà ñóìî÷êó è íàïðàâèëàñü ê äâåðè.  
  
Åé áûëî ïëîõî, ê ãîðëó ïîäêàòûâàëà òîøíîòà, ê òîìó æå åù¸ è ïðèõîäèëîñü äåðæàòüñÿ íà âûñî÷åííûõ êàáëóêàõ. È îíà íå ïðåäñòàâëÿëà, êàê áóäåò ñïóñêàòüñÿ ñ ëåñòíèöû.  
  
"Òû âåäü ñâàëèøüñÿ ñ ýòîé ëåñòíèöû, åñëè áóäåøü ñïóñêàòüñÿ?" - Äðàêî ïîñìîòðåë íà íå¸.  
  
"×òîîîî???" - âîçìóòèëàñü Ãåðìèîíà, ïî÷òè òåðÿÿ ñîçíàíèå.  
  
"Ñäåëàåì âèä, ÷òî òû ñêàçàëà ÄÀ" - è îí âäðóã ïîäíÿë å¸ íà ðóêè.  
  
"È ÷òî òû äåëàåøü?" - ïîèíòåðåñîâàëàñü Ãåðìèîíà, ñëåãêà óäèâë¸ííàÿ ýòèì âíåçàïíûì äâèæåíèåì.  
  
"Ïîìîãàþ òåáå ñïóñòèòüñÿ. ×åãî åù¸ íå õâàòàëî ýòîìó äîìó, òàê ýòî òðóïà, ïîòîìó ÷òî òåáå íèêîãäà â òàêîì ñîñòîÿíèè ñ ëåñòíèöû íå ñïóñòèòüñÿ - ñêàçàë Äðàêî, â êîíöå êîíöîâ ñòàâÿ åå íà íîãè.  
  
"Î, ñïàñèáî" - ïðîáîðìîòàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïûòàÿñü îáðåñòè ðàâíîâåñèå.  
  
"Íå ñòîèò áëàãîäàðíîñòè. ß íå õî÷ó èìåòü ñ òîáîé íèêàêèõ äåë, êàê òîëüêî âûÿñíþ, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî" - ñêàçàë Äðàêî "×¸ðò!" - ñêàçàë îí ïðî ñåáÿ - "âîò âåäü óãîðàçäèëî - ïðîñíóòüñÿ ñ ìàããëîðîæä¸ííîé, äà åù¸ è ñ ïåðôåêòîì".  
  
Îíè íàïðàâèëèñü íà êóõíþ â ïîèñêàõ âûïèâêè.  
  
"Âñ¸ åù¸ ðàáîòàåøü?" - ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà ó áàðìåíà, ñàäÿñü íà òàáóðåòêó. Ïîâñþäó âàëÿëèñü ëþäè â îòêëþ÷êå.  
  
"ß ñïàñàþ íàðîä îò ïîõìåëüÿ" - îòâåòèë ïàöàí, ïðîòÿãèâàÿ ðóêó - "Ìåíÿ, êñòàòè, Äæåê çîâóò".  
  
"Ïðèâåò, Äæåê" - Ãåðìèîíà ó÷òèâî âçÿëà åãî ðóêó è ñëåãêà ïîæàëà - "ó òåáÿ åñòü ÷òî-íèáóäü îò ïîõìåëüÿ?"   
  
"Êîíå÷íî, íî ÿ áû íà òâî¸ì ìåñòå çàæàë íîñ, ïîêà ïü¸øü ýòî" - ñêàçàë Äæåê, ãîòîâÿ êîêòåéëü. Íàêîíåö, îí ïîñòàâèë ñìåñü íà ïðèëàâîê, è îíà âûïèëà çàëïîì, çàæàâ íîñ.   
  
"Íè÷òî òàê íå áîäðèò ñ óòðå÷êà, êàê ýòà ãàäîñòü" - Ãåðìèîíà îñóøèëà ïîë ñòàêàíà è òåïåðü ñîçåðöàëà îñòàòêè ñ îòâðàùåíèåì   
  
"ß, êîíå÷íî, ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ýòî èäèîòñêèé âîïðîñ" - Äðàêî èíñïåêòèðîâàë ñîäåðæàíèå õîëîäèëüíèêà - "íî ãäå ìû? ×åé ýòî äîìèê?"  
  
  
  
"Âû â äîìå Ðîááè Íèêîëüñîíà" - Äæåê íàëèâàë Äðàêî âûïèòü "êðóòåéøàÿ âå÷åðèíà âåêà. Ðîááè ïîñòîÿííî âå÷åðèíû óñòðàèâàåò, è åãî åù¸ íè ðàç íå ïîéìàëè! Ýòî ìàãèÿ!"  
  
"Íàâåðíÿêà" - Ãåðìèîíà âçäîõíóëà è ïîëîæèëà ãîëîâó íå ïðèëàâîê.  
  
"Íó è êàê âàì, ðåáÿòêè, íî÷êà?" - ñïðîñèë Äæåêêè, ïîäìèãèâàÿ èì îáîèì.  
  
"Ýòî òû î ÷¸ì?" - Äðàêî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì è îòïèë ÷óòü-÷óòü îò êîêòåéëÿ.  
  
"Âû, äîðîãóøå÷êè, â÷åðà ðåàëüíî îòðûâàëèñü. Âû òàíöåâàëè âìåñòå âñþ íî÷ü, ïîòîì íà÷àëè íàïèâàòüñÿ. Òàêîå âïå÷àòëåíèå,÷òî âû ïîñïîðèëè, êòî áîëüøå âûïü¸ò"  
  
"È êòî?" - ñêàçàë Äðàêî" - "íå òî ÷òîáû ìåíÿ èíòåðåñîâàëè òàêèå ìåëî÷è…"  
  
"ÒÛ!"  
  
"Õì…ïðîäîëæàé!" - Äðàêî çàæàë íîñ è ñíîâà îòïèë ãëîòî÷åê àíòèïîõìåëüíîé ãàäîñòè.   
  
"×¸ðòè ÷òî!" - Ãåðìèîíà ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó "Òåáå á åù¸ ïîäðàñòè"  
  
"Çàòêíèñü, òû" - âûäàâèë Äðàêî, âñ¸ åù¸ ãëîòàÿ ãàäîñòü.  
  
"À åñëè íåò, åñëè íå çàòêíóñü?" - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, âñòàâàÿ - "×òî ìèñòåð Ñóïåð-Ïóïåð ìíå ñäåëàåò?"  
  
"Ýé, âû îáà, ðòû çàêðîéòå! Ëþäè åù¸ îòñûïàþòñÿ ïîñëå â÷åðàøíåãî!" - Äæåê íàëèâàë î÷åðåäíîé ñòàêàí÷èê äëÿ î÷åðåäíîãî ëþáèòåëÿ âûïèòü - "êîðî÷å, êîãäà ÿ âèäåë âàñ ïîñëåäíèé ðàç âû òðàõàëèñü è ïðîäâèãàëèñü ê ñïàëüíå"  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ñíîâà ñåëà, ñ îòâðàùåíèåì ãëÿäÿ íà Äðàêî "Öåëîâàòü âîò ýòè ãóáû??? Ñëàâà Ìåðëèíó, ÿ ïüÿíàÿ áûëà…"  
  
"Àíàëîãè÷íî. Î÷åâèäíî, ìû ïîíèìàåì äðóã äðóãà." - Äðàêî ñâåðêíóë íà íå¸ ãëàçàìè.  
  
"Íó åñëè âàì òàê óæ õî÷åòñÿ óçíàòü, ÷òî æå ñëó÷èëîñü, èäèòå è íàéäèòå Ðîááè" - Äæåê çåâíóë.  
  
"Çà÷åì?" - Ãåðìèîíà ñæèãàëà âçãëÿäîì Äðàêî.  
  
"Ó íåãî ìàãè÷åñêàÿ âèäåîêàìåðû ïî âñåìó äîìó óñòàíîâëåíû, îí âàì ïîêàæåò, ÷òî òâîðèëîñü â òîé ñïàëüíå, ïîêà òàì áûëè âû"  
  
Òåïåðü Ãåðìèîíà óñòàâèëàñü íà Äæåêà: "Ýòî æ âòîðæåíèå â ëè÷íóþ æèçíü!"  
  
"Ýòî áûëî áû âòîðæåíèåì, åñëè áû îí ìîã âèäåòü ýòî. Íî âèäåòü ýòè èçâðàùåíèÿ ìîãóò ëèøü òå ëþäè, êîòîðûå èçâðàùàëèñü. Ãåíèàëüíàÿ èäåÿ. Î÷åíü ìíîãèå äåëàþò ãëóïîñòè, êîãäà íàïèâàþòñÿ íà âå÷åðèíàõ. Èõ óñïîêàèâàåò, êîãäà îíè âèäÿò, ÷òî íàòâîðèëè" Äæåê óæå êëåâàë íîñîì.  
  
"Ìàãèÿ, òû ñêàçàë?" - Ãåðìèîíà ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì âçãëÿíóëà íà Äæåêà è äîïèëà ñâîé êîêòåéëü.  
  
"Íó äà. Âû âåäü âîëøåáíèêè, äà? Åñëè íåò, ÿ íà âàñ ñåé÷àñ çàêëèíàíèå ïàìÿòè ïîïðîáóþ" - Äæåê íåçàìåòíî äëÿ Äðàêî è Ãåðìèîíû ïîòÿíóëñÿ çà ïàëî÷êîé.   
  
"Íåò íåîáõîäèìîñòè" - ñêàçàë Äðàêî - "ìû ìàãè, íå ìàããëû"  
  
"Îòëè÷íåíüêî" - Äæåê ñíîâà ïîëîæèë ðóêè íà ïðèëàâîê - "Ïðåäëàãàþ âàì ñïóñòèòüñÿ â õîëë, ïåðâàÿ äâåðü íàëåâî. Ðîááè òàì".  
  
"Ñïàñèáî" - ñêàçàë Äðàêî óæå ïî äîðîãå â õîëë, Ãåðìèîíà øëà ñëåäîì.  
  
"Íèêîãäà áîëüøå íå ïîÿâëþñü íà âå÷åðèíêàõ" - ñêàçàëà îíà ñàìà ñåáå è ïîìîòàëà ãîëîâîé.  
  
Îíè áûñòðî ñïóñòèëèñü â õîëë è áåç ñòóêà âîðâàëèñü â êîìíàòó Ðîááè.  
  
"ß òàê è çíàë, ÷òî âû ïðèä¸òå ïîñìîòðåòü, ÷òî æå ñëó÷èëîñü òîãäà ìåæäó âàìè íàâåðõó â êîìíàòå 5 ïî ëåâîé ñòîðîíå êîðèäîðà," - ñêàçàë Ðîááè, ñèäÿ ê íèì ñïèíîé è ñîçåðöàÿ âîëøåáíûå êàìåðû.  
  
"È êàê òû ýòî óçíàë?" - Ãåðìèîíà áûëà ïîðàæåíà åãî îñâåäîìë¸ííîñòüþ.  
  
"Èíòóèöèÿ" - îòâåòèë Ðîááè - "È íåìàãè÷åñêèå êàìåðû"  
  
"Òû íå òóñîâàëñÿ íà âå÷åðèíå?" - Äðàêî èçó÷àë ïÿòíûøêî íà ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîé ñòåíå.  
  
"×àðû-àíòèïîõìåëèí" - ñêàçàë Ðîááè, êîïàÿñü â ïë¸íêàõ - "ýòî ïðîñòî ÷óäî. Êîðî÷å, ÿ âñòàâëÿþ êàññåòó, ñìîòðèòå, ïîêà äàþò".  
  
Äðàêî è Ãåðìèîíà ïðèëèïëè ê ýêðàíó â îæèäàíèè. Íàêîíåö, êîãäà ïîøëè ïåðâûå êàäðû, Ãåðìèîíå ñòàëî ïðîñòî ïëîõî. Íà ýêðàíå îíà è Äðàêî òîëüêî ÷òî âîøëè â êîìíàòó. Îíè öåëîâàëèñü, ïåðåäâèãàÿñü íà îùóïü ê êðîâàòè. Îäåæäû íà íèõ âñ¸ óáàâëÿëîñü è óáàâëÿëîñü, íàêîíåö, îíè îêàçàëèñü â ïîñòåëè. Ãåðìèîíà â óæàñå ïðèêðûëà ðîò ðóêîé, ñëóøàÿ ñîáñòâåííûå ñòîíû â òåëåâèçîðå.   
  
"Âàó, Ãðåíäæåð" - ñêàçàë Äðàêî - "ß è íå ïðåäñòàâëÿë, ÷òî òû óìååøü òàê íàãèáàòüñÿ".  
  
"Çàòêíèñü" - Ãåðìèîíà ÷óòü íå ïëàêàëà.   
  
Îíà ñìîòðåëà, êàê îíà è Äðàêî çàíèìàëèñü ñåêñîì. Íî äàæå íå ýòî áûëî ñàìûì óæàñíûì. Íèêòî èç íèõ íå ïðåäîõðàíÿëñÿ.  
  
Å¸ íà÷àëî òðÿñòè, è îíà îòîäâèíóëàñü îò êîìïüþòåðà. Äåâóøêà ñïîëçëà ïî ñòåíå, îáíèìàÿ êîëåíè, êàê ýòî óæå áûëî ñåãîäíÿ, è óñòàâèëàñü ïðÿìî ïåðåä ñîáîé.  
  
"Î, àä äîëæåí çàì¸ðçíóòü. ß òðàõíóë ãðÿçíîêðîâêó" - Äðàêî îáõâàòèë ãîëîâó ðóêàìè - "Íå ìîãó ïîâåðèòü, ÿ òðàõíóë êàêóþ-òî íå÷èñòîêðîâíóþ ñó÷êó"  
  
"Çàòêíèñü" - å¸ ãîëîâà ìåäëåííî ñêëîíÿëàñü ê êîëåíÿì.  
  
"×òî?" - Äðàêî ðåçêî îáåðíóëñÿ ê íåé.  
  
"ß ñêàçàëà, ÇÀÒÊÍÈÑÜ!!!" - çàîðàëà Ãåðìèîíà. Ìûñëè îäíà ñòðàøíåé äðóãîé ñ áåøåíîé ñêîðîñòüþ âîçíèêàëè â ãîëîâå. À åñëè îíà áåðåìåííà? ×òî òîãäà?  
  
"×¸ðò, íèêîãäà áîëüøå íå áóäó ïèòü ðÿäîì ñ òîáîé. Áîæå, äà òû, íàâåðíîå, èçíàñèëîâàëà ìåíÿ!" - Äðàêî ìåòàëñÿ ïî êîìíàòå èç óãëà â óãîë.  
  
"Âîîáùå-òî" - ïðåðâàë åãî Ðîááè, ïîâîðà÷èâàÿñü íà ñòóëå - "ýòî áûë òû ïîñëå 5-îé èëè 6-îé ðþìêè. Òû íà÷àë ñ íåé òàíöåâàòü î÷åíü äàæå íåäâóñìûñëåííî, ïîòîì ñåêñ ïðÿìî ó âñåõ íà âèäó, è âû çíàåòå, ÷òî áûëî äàëüøå."  
  
"È îòêóäà ýòî òû âñ¸ ïîìíèøü?" - Äðàêî ðàçâåðíóëñÿ ê íåìó.  
  
"Àáñîëþòíàÿ ïàìÿòü" - Ðîááè îòâåðíóëñÿ ñíîâà.  
  
"×¸ðò, Ãðåíäæåð, íèêîãäà áîëüøå íå ïðèáëèæàéñÿ êî ìíå" - Äðàêî ñòîÿë ðÿäîì ñ êàìåðàìè è ñâåðëèë å¸ âçãëÿäîì.  
  
"Óæ ýòî-òî íå äîñòàâèò òåáå ïðîáëåì!" - çàâîïèëà Ãåðìèîíà è íà÷àëà âñõëèïûâàòü, óòêíóâøèñü â êîëåíè - "Çíàåøü, êòî òû? Òû íè÷òîæåñòâî!"  
  
Ãåðìèîíà âäðóã çàñòàâèëà ñåáÿ ïîäíÿòüñÿ è âûëåòåëà èç êîìíàòû, õëîïíóâ äâåðüþ.  
  
"Çíàåøü, òåáå ëó÷øå äîãíàòü å¸, îíà ñåé÷àñ ïîïûòàåòñÿ àïïàðèðîâàòü" - çàìåòèë Ðîááè, âñ¸ åù¸ íàáëþäàÿ çà âñåìè êàìåðàìè.  
  
"¨êàðíûé áàáàé" - Äðàêî áðîñèëñÿ çà íåé - "ß íå å¸ ÷¸ðòîâ õðàíèòåëü"  
  
"Íî ìîã áû è áûòü" - ñêàçàë ïðî ñåáÿ Ðîááè, çàïèðàÿ çà íèì äâåðü Îõðàííûì çàêëèíàíèåì.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà áûëà óæå â ãîñòèíîé, ãäå âñå åù¸ ñïàëè. Îíà âûòàùèëà ïàëî÷êó è óæå ïî÷òè ïðîèçíåñëà àïïàðàöèîííîå çàêëèíàíèå, êàê âäðóã Äðàêî âûõâàòèë å¸ ïàëî÷êó è ñïðÿòàë â êàðìàí áðþê.  
  
"×¸ðò âîçüìè, Ìàëôîé, äàé ìíå óéòè!" - Ãåðìèîíà ïîïûòàëàñü âûòàùèòü ïàëî÷êó èç åãî áðþê, íî òùåòíî.  
  
"Òåáå íåëüçÿ àïïàðèðîâàòü â òâî¸ì ñîñòîÿíèè, òû îêàæåøüñÿ â Êèòàå" - Äðàêî ñõâàòèë å¸ çà ðóêè, íå äàâàÿ äîòÿíóòüñÿ äà ïàëî÷êè.  
  
"Î, íå çíàëà, ÷òî òåáÿ ýòî áåñïîêîèò" - âîçðàçèëà Ãåðìèîíà ñ ñàðêàçìîì, îòíÿëà ðóêè è íàïðàâèëàñü ê äâåðè.  
  
"×òî? Òû ïîéä¸øü äîìîé ïåøêîì? Â òàêîì âèäå?" - Äðàêî íå îòñòàâàë.  
  
"Ìíå ïëåâàòü" - îíà âçÿëàñü çà äâåðíóþ ðó÷êó - "ÿ õî÷ó äîìîé".  
  
"ß äîâåçó òåáÿ äîìîé, îêåé?" - Äðàêî ñõâàòèë å¸ çà çàïÿñòüÿ - "ÿ ñïàñó íàñ îáîèõ îò ìó÷åíèé"  
  
"Ïî÷åìó òû èçîáðàæàåøü ìèëîãî?" - ïîèíòåðåñîâàëàñü Ãåðìèîíà, ïîêà Äðàêî òàùèë å¸ ÷åðåç âåñü äîì ê çàäíåé äâåðè.  
  
"Ïîâåðü, íà òî åñòü ïðè÷èíû", - îíè âûøëè çà äâåðü.  
  
"Ïðîñâåòè ìåíÿ" - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, âûðûâàÿ ó íåãî ðóêè - "Çíàåøü, ÿ ìîãó èäòè äàæå åñëè òû íå äåðæèøü ìîè ðóêè"  
  
"Òû âûãëÿäèøü, êàê äåø¸âàÿ ïðîñòèòóòêà, åñëè ÷òî-íèáóäü ñëó÷èòñÿ èëè îáíàðóæèòñÿ ÷òî-òî íåïðåäâèäåííîå, ëó÷øå ñäåëàòü òàê, ÷òîáû ÒÀÊÎÉ òåáÿ íèêòî íå âèäåë" - Äðàêî ù¸ëêíóë áðåëêîì, îòêëþ÷àÿ ñèãíàëèçàöèþ ìàøèíû.  
  
"Î, òû õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü, ÷òîáû, åñëè ÿ áåðåìåííà, ëþäè íå ãîâîðèëè, ÷òî òû îáðþõàòèë øëþõó" - Ãåðìèîíà ïîäîøëà ê äðóãîé äâåðè ìàøèíû.  
  
"Ñîâåðøåííî âåðíî", - Äðàêî îòêðûë äâåðü.  
  
"Òû - æîïà ñ ðó÷êàìè, Ìàëôîé" - Ãåðìèîíà íåòåðïåëèâî æäàëà íà äðóãîé ñòîðîíå - "ïåðâîêëàññíûé ïðèäóðîê"  
  
Îíè îäíîâðåìåííî çàáðàëèñü âíóòðü è ïðèñòåãíóëèñü. Ìàøèíà áûëà âåëèêîëåïíà, è äàæå Ãåðìèîíà âûíóæäåíà áûëà ýòî ïðèçíàòü.   
  
"Íàâåðíîå, êëàññíî, êîãäà ó òåáÿ åñòü ïàïî÷êà, êîòîðûé âñ¸ òåáå ïîêóïàåò" - ÿäîâèòî çàìåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà, ãëÿäÿ âïðàâî è òâ¸ðäî ðåøèâ íå ïîâîðà÷èâàòüñÿ ê Äðàêî.  
  
"Äà" - ïðîñòî îòâåòèë îí, çàâ¸ë ìàøèíó è îòúåõàë - "òàê ãäå òû æèâ¸øü?"  
  
"ß æèâó â òåõ êîîïåðàòèâíûõ äîìàõ, êîòîðûå òîëüêî ÷òî ïîñòðîèëè, íà äðóãîì êîíöå ãîðîäà. Âíèç ïî óëèöå Õîó" - Ãåðìèîíà íå îòðûâàÿñü ñìîòðåëà â îêíî.  
  
"Íåïëîõîå ìåñòå÷êî. Íî êâàðòèðû òàì ñóïåðìàëåíüêèå" - Äðàêî â¸ë ìàøèíó âäîëü ïî óëèöå.  
  
"Äà, íî ìíå íðàâèòñÿ. ß æå æèâó îäíà" - Ãåðìèîíà ñêðåñòèëà ðóêè íà ãðóäè.  
  
"ß äîãàäàëñÿ. Òû æå ïîøëà íà âå÷åðèíó Ðîááè Íèêîëüñîíà. Òóäà õîäÿò òîëüêî îäèíîêèå ìîëîäûå ëþäè" - ñêàçàë Äðàêî.  
  
"Ïî÷åìó?" - Ãåðìèîíà çàèíòåðåñîâàííî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî.  
  
"Íèêòî íå ïîìíèò, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî, ïîýòîìó íèêîãäà íå ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü, ÷òî òû ñäåëàåøü, ïîêà íå ñäåëàåøü ýòî. È åñëè ó òåáÿ åñòü êòî-òî, âàøè îòíîøåíèÿ ìîãóò ðàçðóøèòüñÿ ïðÿìî íà ãëàçàõ" - Äðàêî íå ñâîäèë ãëàç ñ äîðîãè.  
  
"Èòàê, òû òîæå ñâîáîäåí" - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïðîäîëæàÿ òóïî ïÿëèòüñÿ â îêíî.  
  
"Ìäà, èìåòü ïîñòîÿííóþ äåâóøêó íåèíòåðåñíî. Åñëè òû îäèí, ó òåáÿ åñòü êòî-òî íîâûé êàæäûé äåíü", - Äðàêî îñòàíîâèë ìàøèíó ïåðåä å¸ äîìîì - "Ïðèåõàëè"  
  
"Òû áîëüíîé, òû çíàåøü?" - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, âûõîäÿ èç ìàøèíû.  
  
"Áîëüíåå íå áûâàåò", - Äðàêî ñàìîäîâîëüíî óõìûëüíóëñÿ.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà óæå øëà ê ïîäúåçäó, êîãäà Äðàêî îêëèêíóë å¸. Îí ïîìàõàë ðóêîé, ÷òîáû îíà ïîäîøëà, è îíà íàêëîíèëàñü ê îêíó ìàøèíû.  
  
"Åñëè ÷òî-òî âñ¸ æå ñëó÷èòñÿ, ÿ ðàçáåðóñü ñ ýòèì è âûïîëíþ âñå ñâîè îáÿçàòåëüñòâà" - Äðàêî ñìîòðåë ïðÿìî åé â ãëàçà.  
  
"Íàäåþñü, äî ýòîãî íå äîéä¸ò" - îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà íåòåðïåëèâî. Å¸ ãîëîâà áûëà â ìàøèíå, íî çàäíèöà â ñóïåðêîðîòêîé þáî÷êå áûëà íà óëèöå, è ïðîõîäÿùèå ìèìî ïàðíè óæå ñâèñòåëè ïðè âèäå å¸.  
  
"Íà âñÿêèé ñëó÷àé, âîò ìîÿ âèçèòêà. Ìîé äîìàøíèé òåëåôîí íà îáðàòíîé ñòîðîíå. Óâèäèìñÿ," - Äðàêî îòúåõàë.  
  
"Ìäÿÿÿÿ" - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà. Ìûñëåííî ðóãàÿ ñåáÿ è Äðàêî çà ñîáûòèÿ ïðîøëîé íî÷è, îíà ïîäîøëà ê ïîäúåçäó. Îíà îáûñêàëà âñþ ñóìî÷êó â ïîèñêàõ êëþ÷à, ÷òîáû âîéòè. Ïîêà îíà æäàëà ëèôò, å¸ ñîñåä Äæîí, êîòîðûé áûë âñåãî íà äâà ãîäà ñòàðøå å¸, âûøåë èç ïðà÷å÷íîé.  
  
"Ïåðåñòàíü òàê ïÿëèòüñÿ, Äæîí, ÿ òåáÿ çàìåòèëà" - Ãåðìèîíà ïîäîøëà ê íåìó.  
  
"ß íè÷åãî íå ãîâîðèë!" - Äæîí âñ¸ åù¸ íå ñâîäèë ãëàç ñ å¸ íàðÿäà.  
  
"Çíàþ, ýòî íå ÿ" - îíà âûçâàëà ëèôò.  
  
"Îäíàêî ó òåáÿ êðàñèâûå íîãè" - Äæîí õèõèêíóë ïðî ñåáÿ, ñòîÿ ðÿäîì ñ íåé.  
  
"Äæîí!" - Ãåðìèîíà ÷óòü óäàðèëà åãî êóëàêîì ïî ðóêå. "ß ëåäè! Â íîðìàëüíûõ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâàõ…"  
  
"Äà-äà-äà, ÿ çíàþ. Äàé-êà óãàäàþ" - Äæîí ñíîâà îãëÿäåë å¸ - "Âå÷åðèíêà Ðîááè Íèêîëüñîíà?"  
  
"Êàê òû óçíàë?" - èçóìèëàñü Ãåðìèîíà ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì âçãëÿíóâ íà íåãî. Îíè âîøëè â ëèôò.  
  
"Òâîé ïðèêèä" - ïðîñòî ñêàçàë Äæîí - "íèêîãäà íå ïîéäó íà ýòó âå÷åðèíó. Îíà ñëèøêîì ñóìàñøåäøàÿ äëÿ ìåíÿ. Òóñîâêà, âûïèâêà. Íèêîãäà íå çíàåøü, ÷òî ñëó÷èòñÿ. Ìîæåøü ïðîñíóòüñÿ ñ ñîâåðøåííî íåçíàêîìûì ÷åëîâåêîì. Ïðèêîëüíî áûëî áû, åñëè áû ýòî ñëó÷èëîñü ñ òîáîé, à, Ìèîí?"  
  
"Ñìåøíî…" - Ãåðìèîíà íå âïå÷àòëèëàñü øóòêîé. Îíà áûëà íå â ñàìîì õîðîøåì íàñòðîåíèè.  
  
"ß ïîøóòèë, Ìèîí. Êîíå÷íî, òàêîå ñ òîáîé íèêîãäà íå ñëó÷èòñÿ" - Äæîí ðàññìåÿëñÿ.  
  
Ïîâèñëî íåëîâêîå ìîë÷àíèå, Ãåðìèîíà ïåðåñòóïàëà ñ íîãè íà íîãó.  
  
"Íó è ñ êåì ðÿäîì òû ïðîñíóëàñü?" - Äæîí çàêóñèë ãóáó.  
  
"ß íå õî÷ó îá ýòîì ãîâîðèòü" - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, êîãäà ëèôò îñòàíîâèëñÿ íà èõ ýòàæå.  
  
"Õîðîøî, ïîãîâîðèì îá ýòîì ïîòîì" - Äæîí íàïðàâèëñÿ ê ñâîåé êâàðòèðå.  
  
Â òèøèíå Ãåðìèîíà ïîäîøëà ê ñâîåé êâàðòèðå è îòêðûëà äâåðü. Îíà ñðàçó ïîøëà íà êóõíþ è ñåëà. Øîê îò òîãî, ÷òî å¸ ïåðâûé ïîõîä íà âå÷åðèíêó îêàçàëñÿ òàêèì… óæàñàþùèì âñ¸ åù¸ íå ïðîõîäèë. Ïåðâûì äåëîì îíà íàïðàâèëàñü â äóø.  
  
Êàçàëîñü, ñêîëüêî íè òðèñü ìî÷àëêîé, âñÿ ýòà ãðÿçü íèêîãäà íå ñìîåòñÿ. Îíà ïðèñëîíèëàñü ê ñòåíêå äóøåâîé êàáèíêè, ÷òîáû âîäà ñïîêîéíî ñòåêàëà ïî òåëó. Åé õîòåëîñü ïëàêàòü, íî îíà óæå äîñòàòî÷íî íàðåâåëàñü íà ñåãîäíÿ.   
  
Ãåðìèîíà çàâåðíóëàñü â ïîëîòåíöå, âûòåðëà âîëîñû è óñåëàñü ïåðåä òåëåâèçîðîì. Íàêîíåö, çàêóñèâ ãóáó, îíà âçÿëàñü çà òåëåôîí. Ãåðìèîíà îñòîðîæíî íàáðàëà íîìåð è íåðåøèòåëüíî ïðèëîæèëà òðóáêó ê óõó.   
  
"Ïðèâåò, Ýíäæè.… Äà, ÿ â ïîðÿäêå.… Ïî÷åìó çâîíþ? ß õîòåëà ó òåáÿ ñïðîñèòü.… Ó òåáÿ îñòàëèñü òå òàáëåòêè äëÿ óòðà ïîñëå…? Ïî÷åìó îíè ìíå íóæíû?... Ïðèõîäè è ïðèíîñè òàáëåòêè, ÿ òåáå ðàññêàæó. Áóäåøü ÷åðåç ïÿòü ìèíóò? Îòëè÷íî" - îíà ïîâåñèëà òðóáêó.  
  
Îíà âçäîõíóëà è îòêèíóëàñü íà ñïèíêó äèâàíà, ïåðåä òåì êàê èäòè ïåðåîäåâàòüñÿ. Ìûñëè ðàçíîãî ðîäà âñ¸ åù¸ ðîèëèñü ó íå¸ â ãîëîâå. ×òî, åñëè îíà áåðåìåííà? Âûïîëíèò ëè Äðàêî îáåùàíèå ïîçàáîòèòüñÿ î íåé è ðåá¸íêå, î å¸ áóäóùåì? Îíà âñ¸ åù¸ ó÷èëàñü â Óíèâåðñèòåòå. ×òî ïîäóìàþò äðóçüÿ?  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ïîìîòàëà ãîëîâîé. Ïîêà íåò íèêàêèõ ïðÿìûõ äîêàçàòåëüñòâ, òåì áîëåå òàáëåòêè äîëæíû ïîìî÷ü. Åé íå î ÷åì âîëíîâàòüñÿ. Îíà äîëæíà îñòàâàòüñÿ ñïîêîéíîé. Íî îíà ñëèøêîì õîðîøî ïîíèìàëà, ÷òî ýòî çàòèøüå ïåðåä áóðåé…  
  
Ïðèìå÷àíèå îò ïåðåâîä÷èêà äóáëü äâà: ÎÃÐÎÌÍÀß ïðîñüáà îñòàâëÿòü ðåâüþøêè!!! Âû âåäü çíàåòå, êàê ýòî ïîìîãàåò!!! Ïîæàëóéñòà! Åñëè âàì íå ïîíðàâèòñÿ, ÿ íè çà ÷òî íå áóäó ìó÷èòü âàø ðàçóì ýòèì áðåäîì! Ïèøèòå, ïîæàëóñòàààà!!!  
  
È åù¸ - ñïàñèáî Êðèñ çà ðåäàêöèþ è ïîìîùü â ïåðåâîäå. 


	2. Aumlîæäëèâ&...

centerÓ÷àñü ëþáèòü. brÃëàâà âòîðàÿ. Äîæäëèâûé äåíü_1/center  
  
Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, Ãåðìèîíà ñóìåëà îòäåëàòüñÿ îò âîñïîìèíàíèé òîé íî÷è è íå äóìàòü îá ýòîì ïî÷òè äâå íåäåëè. Ïîäîøëî âðåìÿ ìåñÿ÷íûõ. Íî èõ íå áûëî. Ãåðìèîíà ïîïûòàëàñü óáåäèòü ñåáÿ, ÷òî ýòî ïðîñòàÿ çàäåðæêà è ðåøèëà ïîäîæäàòü åù¸ íåäåëþ. Â òå÷åíèå ýòîé íåäåëè ñòðàõ íåîòñòóïíî ïðåñëåäîâàë å¸, ãäå áû îíà íè áûëà. Îíà ïîñòîÿííî íåðâíè÷àëà íà çàíÿòèÿõ, áîÿëàñü, ÷òî, åñëè îíà áåðåìåííà, îãðîìíûé æèâîò â êîíöå êîíöîâ âûäàñò å¸!!! Ìóêè íåèçâåñòíîñòè ñòàëè íåâûíîñèìû, è îíà íàïðàâèëàñü â àïòåêó. Ãåðìèîíà ñêóïèëà âñå òåñòû íà áåðåìåííîñòü, êàêèå òàì áûëè. Íà ïóòè äîìîé îíà â óæàñå äóìàëà î òîì, ÷òî äåëàòü, åñëè å¸ ñàìûå õóäøèå îïàñåíèÿ îêàæóòñÿ ðåàëüíîñòüþ. Íàêîíåö, âñ¸ áûëî ñäåëàíî, îñòàâàëîñü ëèøü ïîäîæäàòü ðåçóëüòàò. Îäèí çà äðóãèì, âñå òåñòû äàâàëè îòâåò. Îäèí çà äðóãèì îíè îêàçûâàëèñü ïîëîæèòåëüíûìè.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ìåäëåííî îïóñòèëàñü íà ïîë, îêðóæ¸ííàÿ ïóñòûìè êîðîáî÷êàìè èç-ïîä òåñòîâ. Îíà ïðèñëîíèëàñü ê ñòåíå, îáíèìàÿ êîëåíè, êàê òîãäà, â òó íî÷ü. Âñ¸ îïÿòü ïîâòîðÿëîñü. Ïîâòîðÿëîñü? Íó óæ íåò! Ñåé÷àñ îíà âîâñå íå ñîáèðàëàñü ðåâåòü. Ãåðìèîíà âñòàëà, ñîáðàëà âñå êîðîáî÷êè è âûáðîñèëà èõ âìåñòå ñ ðåçóëüòàòàìè. Ïðîãóëêà! Âîò ÷òî ïîìîæåò ïðèâåñòè ìûñëè â ïîðÿäîê! Îíà óæå ñõâàòèëà æàêåò, íî âäðóã çàìåòèëà, ÷òî íà óëèöå âîò-âîò íà÷í¸òñÿ ëèâåíü. Ïîäóìàåøü, äîæäü, áóäòî ýòî îñòàíîâèò Ãåðìèîíó Ãðåíäæåð! Ïðîñòî ïîìåíÿòü ìèëåíüêèé ñâåòëî-ôèîëåòîâûé æàêåòèê íà òåïëûé ò¸ìíî-ñèíèé ïëàù.   
  
Îíà øëà ïî óëèöå, äîæäü ëèë, êàê èç âåäðà. Óëèöû áûëè îòíîñèòåëüíî ïóñòû. Âîîáùå-òî è íàðîäó çäåñü æèëî âñåãî íè÷åãî, êîíäî* áûëè íîâûìè. Ãåðìèîíà øëà âíèç ïî óëèöå ê ïàðêó. Äåðåâüÿ âåòðîì ãíóëî ê çåìëå, à îíà âñ¸ øëà è øëà âïåð¸ä. Íàêîíåö, îíà äîáðàëàñü äî ñåðåäèíû ïàðêà, ãäå êðîíû äåðåâüåâ ÷óòü ðàññòóïàëèñü â ñòîðîíû, è ìîæíî áûëî âèäåòü íåáî. Ýòî ìåñòî âñåãäà íàïîìèíàëî åé îãðîìíûé çàë. Åäèíñòâåííîå ðàçëè÷èå, ýòî òî, ÷òî îí íå çàùèùàë îò íåïîãîäû. Îíà îòêèíóëà êàïþøîí è ïîçâîëèëà äîæäþ ïàäàòü íà ëèöî è âîëîñû. Êàïëè äîæäÿ ïàäàëè åé íà ëèöî è íà âîëîñû.  
  
"Ïî÷åìó?" - ñïðîñèëà îíà, ãëÿäÿ íà íåáî, ñëîâíî îíî ìîãëî äàòü îòâåò. "ß áûëà õîðîøåé äåâî÷êîé! ß ïðîñèæèâàëà çà êíèãàìè ÷àñàìè. Â Õîãâàðòñå ÿ âñåãäà áûëà ëó÷øå âñåõ â êëàññå è çàêîí÷èëà åãî ñ îòëè÷èåì. Ïî÷åìó âñåãî îäíà íî÷ü âñ¸ ðàçðóøèëà???"  
  
Ãåðìèîíà çíàëà, ÷òî äåëàòü. Îíà äîëæíà ñêàçàòü Äðàêî, òåïåðü âñÿ íàäåæäà íà íåãî. Îíà ïðîøëà ÷åðåç ïàðê; íà äðóãîé ñòîðîíå îíà îñòàíîâèëàñü è âûòàùèëà áóìàæíèê. Îñíîâàòåëüíî òàì ïîðûâøèñü, îíà îòûñêàëà-òàêè âèçèòêó Äðàêî è íàïðàâèëàñü ê áëèæàéøåé òåëåôîííîé áóäêå. Äåâóøêà îïóñòèëà â àâòîìàò êàêóþ-òî ìåëî÷ü è íàáðàëà íîìåð, ðàññìàòðèâàÿ êàïëè äîæäÿ, áåæàâøèå ïî ñòåíêàì áóäêè.   
  
"Äà?" - ñêàçàë êòî-òî íà äðóãîì êîíöå ïðîâîäà.  
  
"Çäðàâñòâóéòå" - Ãåðìèîíà ïðèñëîíèëàñü ê ñòåíêå - "ìîãó ÿ ïîãîâîðèòü ñ ìèñòåðîì Ìàëôîåì?"  
  
"Äà, îäèí ìîìåíò" - îòâåòèë ãîëîñ. ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò òðóáêà âíîâü îæèëà, ãîëîñ áûë óæå ñîâñåì äðóãîé.  
  
"Äðàêî Ìàëôîé. Ìîãó ÿ ïîèíòåðåñîâàòüñÿ, êòî ýòî?" - ñïðîñèë Äðàêî.  
  
"Ýòî Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåíäæåð" - ñåðäöå çàøëîñü â áåøåíîì ñòóêå.  
  
"ßñíî. Äóìàþ, âû çâîíèòå, ÷òî áû ñîîáùèòü íåêîòîðóþ íîâîñòü…" - ãîëîñ Äðàêî ñòàë ïðèãëóø¸ííûì, ñëîâíî îí çàêðûë ðóêîé òðóáêó, ÷òîáû íèêòî íå ìîã ñëûøàòü ðàçãîâîð.  
  
"Äà, ÿ…" - Ãåðìèîíà íà÷àëî áûëî ãîâîðèòü, íî…  
  
"Íå ïî òåëåôîíó. Ãäå âû?" - áûñòðî ñïðîñèë Äðàêî.  
  
"Â òåëåôîííîé áóäêå, ðÿäîì ñ Øåðâóäñêèì ïàðêîì" - íåñêîëüêî óäèâëåííî îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
  
"Îñòàâàéòåñü íà ìåñòå, ÿ áóäó òàì ÷åðåç ìèíóòó" - Äðàêî áðîñèë òðóáêó.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà îøàðàøåíî ïîñìîòðåëà íà ãóäÿùóþ òðóáêó. Íà å¸ âçãëÿä, ýòî áûëî íåñêîëüêî… ãðóáî! Îíà ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè, òîæå ïîâåñèëà òðóáêó è ñîáðàëàñü âûéòè èç áóäêè. Ïîâåðíóâøèñü, îíà çàêðûëà ðîò ðóêîé, ÷òîáû íå çàêðè÷àòü. Äðàêî ñòîÿë ïðÿìî ïåðåä íåé, â äîðîãîì êîñòþìå è óæå îñíîâàòåëüíî âûìîêøèé.   
  
"Íå ìîãëà ñêàçàòü, ÷òî çäåñü èä¸ò äîæäü?" - âîäà ñ íåãî òåêëà ðó÷ü¸ì.   
  
"Âî-ïåðâûõ," - Ãåðìèîíà âñòàëà â ïîçó "ðóêè â áîêè" - "òû ïðåðâàë íàø ðàçãîâîð âåñüìà… íåîæèäàííî. Âî-âòîðûõ, ýòî áûë è íå ðàçãîâîð âîîáùå! Òû íå äàë ìíå ñêàçàòü íè ñëîâà, è â-òðåòüèõ, ÿ äóìàëà, òû çàìåòèøü, ÷òî íà óëèöå äîæäü. Òû àïïàðèðîâàë?"   
  
"Äà" - Äðàêî âñ¸ åù¸ ñòîÿë ïîä äîæä¸ì.  
  
"È òû íå çíàåøü Ñóøàùèõ ÷àð. Íåóäèâèòåëüíî", - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, çàêàòûâàÿ ãëàçà - "Èäè ñþäà, â áóäêó, ïîä êðûøó".  
  
"Çà÷åì?".  
  
"Ïðîñòî ñäåëàé, î ÷¸ì ïðîñÿò!" - Ãåðìèîíà ñõâàòèëà åãî çà ðóêó è âòàùèëà â áóäêó. Çàòåì âûøëà íàðóæó è îãëÿäåëàñü. Ðÿäîì íèêîãî íå áûëî. Îíà äîñòàëà ïàëî÷êó è ïðîøåïòàëà íåñêîëüêî ñëîâ, óêàçóÿ ïàëî÷êîé íà Äðàêî. Åãî îäåæäà ìîìåíòàëüíî âûñîõëà.  
  
"Ñïàñèáî. Êàê òû ýòî ñäåëàëà?"  
  
"Ýòî ñåêðåò" - Ãåðìèîíà ñíèìàëà ïëàù. - "Äåðæè, òû ýòî íàäåíåøü. ß æèâó ðÿäîì, òàê ÷òî ìû âåðí¸ìñÿ êî ìíå".  
  
"Íî ÿ íå ìîãó íàäåòü ÒÂÎÉ ïëàù" - êàçàëîñü, Äðàêî áûë â óæàñå.  
  
"Ñòèëü óíèñåêñ. Çíàåøü òàêîé? Íå áîéñÿ, òû íå áóäåøü âûãëÿäåòü, êàê òðàíñâåñòèò" - è Ãåðìèîíà íàïðàâèëàñü ê ïàðêó.  
  
Äðàêî íàêèíóë ïëàù íà ïëå÷è è äîãíàë äåâóøêó. Âñþ äîðîãó äî å¸ äîìà îíè øëè â ìîë÷àíèè. Îíà ðåøèëà, ÷òî ðàç óæ æèâ¸ò íà òðåòüåì ýòàæå, ëó÷øå áóäåò ïðîâåñòè Äðàêî ïî ëåñòíèöå, ÷òîáû åãî íèêòî íå óâèäåë. Ñõâàòèâ åãî çà ðóêó, äåâóøêà ïîáåæàëà ââåðõ ïî ëåñòíèöå. Îíè äîáðàëèñü äî òðåòüåãî ýòàæà è óæå ñîáèðàëèñü âûéòè â õîëë, êàê âäðóã Ãåðìèîíà ÷óòü íå ñðåçàëàñü â Äæîíà, ïî÷åìó-òî ðåøèâøåãî ñïóñòèòüñÿ ïî ëåñòíèöå.  
  
"Îé, ïðèâåò!" - íåðâíî óëûáàÿñü, ïîçäîðîâàëàñü îíà.  
  
"Ýé, à ýòî êòî?" - ñïðîñèë Äæîí, íå îòâåòèâ íà ïðèâåòñòâèå.  
  
"À, ýòî?... Ýòî… ìììì…" - Ãåðìèîíà âçãëÿíóëà íà Äðàêî òàê, ñëîâíî óâèäåëà òîëüêî ÷òî. Ìîçã ëèõîðàäî÷íî ðàáîòàë, ïûòàÿñü ïðèäóìàòü, ÷òî áû ñîâðàòü.  
  
"À ÿ å¸ ïàðåíü, ïðèÿòíî ïîçíàêîìèòüñÿ! Ãåðìè ìíîãî î âàñ ðàññêàçûâàëà" - Äðàêî ïîæàë îøåëîìëåííîìó Äæîíó ðóêó.  
  
"À òû íå ãîâîðèëà, ÷òî ñ êåì-òî âñòðå÷àåøüñÿ…" - Äæîí îïÿòü óñòàâèëñÿ íà íåãî ñ ïîäîçðåíèåì.  
  
"Çíàåøü, èíîãäà íåêîòîðûå ñêðûâàþò ñâîþ ëè÷íóþ æèçíü" - èðîíè÷íî çàìåòèë Äðàêî.  
  
"Âîò, ñàì îòêðîåøü" - Ãåðìèîíà îòäàëà êëþ÷ îò êâàðòèðû Äðàêî è âûòîëêíóëà åãî â õîëë, íå ñâîäÿ ãëàç ñ Äæîíà.   
  
Êîãäà îí îòîø¸ë íà äîñòàòî÷íîå ðàññòîÿíèå, Äæîí ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ãåðìèîíå è ïðîøåïòàë: "Ýòî òîò, ñ êîòîðûì òû ïðîñíóëàñü òîãäà?"  
  
"Óãó" - ïðîáîðìîòàëà îíà.   
  
"È òû áåðåìåííà, äà?" - Äæîí îòñòóïèë íà øàã îò íå¸.  
  
"Äà, áëèí, èìåííî òàê!"  
  
"Íå áîéñÿ, íè îäíà äóøà íå óçíàåò, ÿ - ìîãèëà" - Äæîí óëûáíóëñÿ è ïîø¸ë âíèç ïî ëåñòíèöå.  
  
"Ñïàñèáî" - êðèêíóëà Ãåðìèîíà âäîãîíêó åìó.  
  
Íàêîíåö, îíà âîøëà â êâàðòèðó è óâèäåëà Äðàêî. Îí îöåíèâàþùå ðàçãëÿäûâàë å¸ æèëèùå.  
  
"Ïðåëåñòíàÿ ìàëåíüêàÿ íîðêà, íå ïðàâäà ëè? - Äðàêî ïðîø¸ëñÿ ïî êîìíàòàì - "Äóìàþ, îíà ïîìåñòèòñÿ â ìîåé ñïàëüíå"  
  
"Çíàåøü, äàëåêî íå ó êàæäîãî åñòü ïàïî÷êà, êîòîðûé îïëàòèò ëþáîé êàïðèç!" - Ãåðìèîíà çàëåçëà â õîëîäèëüíèê, äîñòàëà îòòóäà ìîëîêî è ãëîòíóëà ïðÿìî èç ïàêåòà.  
  
"Òû ÷òî, òàê âñåãäà äåëàåøü???" - óæàñíóëñÿ Äðàêî.  
  
"Îáû÷íî íåò. Íå çíàþ, çà÷åì ÿ ñäåëàëà ýòî ñåé÷àñ. ß äàæå íå ëþáëþ ìîëîêî" - Ãåðìèîíà âûãëÿäåëà îçàäà÷åííî.  
  
"Òû êàêàÿ-òî ñòðàííàÿ, Ãðåíäæåð" - Äðàêî óñåëñÿ íà å¸ äèâàí.  
  
"À òû ïðèäóðîê, Ìàëôîé" - íå îñòàëàñü â äîëãó äåâóøêà.  
  
"Êîðî÷å, ñëóøàé ñþäà. Ìíå íèêîãäà íå õîòåëîñü èìåòü ðåá¸íêà îò òåáÿ. Ýòî ïîñëåäíåå, ÷òî ìîæíî îáî ìíå ïîäóìàòü. Òàê ÷òî îñòàâü ìåíÿ. ß ñ òîáîé îäíîãî âîçðàñòà, è ó ìåíÿ óæå åñòü ðåá¸íîê. Òåáå íå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ òîæå åñòü êàêèå-òî ñòðåìëåíèÿ, öåëè? À òû âåøàåøü íà ìåíÿ åù¸ è ýòî! Òû ýãîèñòè÷íàÿ, íåíîðìàëüíàÿ èäèîòêà" - Äðàêî ñëîâíî âûïë¸âûâàë ñëîâî çà ñëîâîì.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ìåäëåííî ïîäîøëà ê íåìó è çàëåïèëà çâîíêóþ ïîù¸÷èíó ïðåæäå, ÷åì îí óñïåë îïîìíèòüñÿ.  
  
"ß îäíà áóäó ðàñòèòü ýòîãî ðåá¸íêà" - õîëîäíî âûìîëâèëà îíà - "ß, à íå òû, èç íàñ äâîèõ, áóäó âûíóæäåíà ïîêàçàòü ñâîþ îøèáêó, ïîñòàâèòü ñåáÿ ïîä óäàð. Ìåíÿ, à íå òåáÿ, áóäåò ñóäèòü îáùåñòâåííîå ìíåíèå. À òû îñòàíåøüñÿ ñî ñâîåé íåçàïÿòíàííîé ðåïóòàöèåé, è íèêòî äàæå íå ïðåäïîëîæèò, ÷òî ýòîò ðåá¸íîê - òâîé. Êîíå÷íî, ñåé÷àñ ÿ ìîãó ñäåëàòü àáîðò è æèòü ñïîêîéíî äàëüøå, íî ÿ ñ÷èòàþ, ÷òî êàæäûé èìååò ïðàâî íà ñóùåñòâîâàíèå".  
  
Íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò Äðàêî ìðà÷íî âçèðàë íà íå¸ ñ äèâàíà. Ïîòîì âäðóã îòâ¸ë ãëàçà è ñêàçàë: "×òî æ, ÿ ýòîãî çàñëóæèâàþ".  
  
"×åðòîâñêè âåðíî" - îòîçâàëàñü Ãåðìèîíà.  
  
Äðàêî îïÿòü âçãëÿíóë íà íå¸. Âäðóã îí âñêî÷èë è âñòàë ïåðåä íåé íà êîëåíî.  
  
"ß äàë îáåùàíèå ñäåëàòü ýòî, åñëè ÷òî-íèáóäü ñëó÷èòñÿ" - Äðàêî çàïíóëñÿ - "êîðî÷å, âîò ÷òî ÿ ïûòàþñü ñêàçàòü: Ãåðìèîíà, òû âûéäåøü çà ìåíÿ? ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû ó íàøåãî ðåá¸íêà áûëî äâîå ðîäèòåëåé, æåëàòåëüíî æåíàòûõ"  
  
Ãåðìèîíà áûëà â øîêå. Îíà, êîíå÷íî, îæèäàëà îò íåãî èñïîëíåíèÿ ðîäèòåëüñêèõ îáÿçàííîñòåé, íî íèêîãäà íå çàäóìûâàëàñü î ñâàäüáå.  
  
"Íó, ýýýý…" - Ãåðìèîíà íà÷àëà çàèêàòüñÿ íà íåðâíîé ïî÷âå. Ñèòóàöèÿ áûëà ñàìàÿ ÷òî íè íà åñòü èäèîòñêàÿ.  
  
"Ïîæàëóéñòà, ñêàæè äà" - íåòåðïåëèâî ñêàçàë Äðàêî "îáåùàþ, ÿ ñóìåþ ïîçàáîòèòüñÿ î òåáå è î íàøåì ðåá¸íêå"  
  
Ãåðìèîíà îòâåðíóëàñü. Îíà íóæäàëàñü â í¸ì. Åé íå ïî ñèëàì áûëî âûðàñòèòü ðåá¸íêà îäíîé. Íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ îíà ðàçìûøëÿëà. Íàêîíåö, îíà áûëà ãîòîâà äàòü îòâåò.  
  
"Äà, ÿ âûéäó çà òåáÿ" - ïðîñòî ñêàçàëà îíà.  
  
Äðàêî âçÿë å¸ ðóêó è íàäåë íà ïàëåö êîëüöî. Ýòî áûëî ïðîñòî íåìûñëèìîå êîëüöî! Îíî áûëî êóäà áîëüøå òîãî, ÷òî îíà îæèäàëà áû íà ïîìîëâêó. È ñòîèëî… ïðèëè÷íî.  
  
"Îíî ïðåêðàñíî" - Ãåðìèîíà íåâîëüíî çàëþáîâàëàñü êîëüöîì íà ðóêå.  
  
"ß õîòåë êóïèòü ÷òî-íèáóäü íåïëîõî ñìîòðÿùååñÿ è íå ñîâñåì óæ äåø¸âîå" - îòâåòèë Äðàêî - "Ëàäíî, õâàòèò ñîïëè ñ ñàõàðîì ìåøàòü, òîðæåñòâåííàÿ ÷àñòü îêîí÷åíà. Äàâàé, ñîáèðàé âåùè".  
  
"×òî???" - Ãåðìèîíà îòîðâàëà âçãëÿä îò êîëüöà - "ýòî òû î ÷¸ì?"  
  
"Òû óõîäèøü ñî ìíîé" - îòâåòèë Äðàêî.  
  
"Òû ÷òî, âñåãäà òàê íåóäà÷íî øóòèøü?" - ïîèíòåðåñîâàëàñü Ãåðìèîíà - "Òû ìîæåøü áûòü îòöîì ìîåãî ðåá¸íêà, ìîèì áóäóùèì ìóæåì, êåì óãîäíî, íî òû íðàâèøüñÿ ìíå íå áîëüøå, ÷åì âñåãäà â ñòàðûå äîáðûå âðåìåíà!"  
  
"Åñëè ÿ íå îøèáàþñü" - ìåäëåííî ïðîèçí¸ñ Äðàêî - "âñÿ ýòà ÷åïóõà ñî ñâàäüáîé çàòåâàåòñÿ òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû íå âûãëÿäåëî òàê, ÷òî ÿ îáðþõàòèë êàêóþ-òî äåâ÷îíêó. ×åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, ïîêà ìû åù¸ ìîæåì ãîâîðèòü äðóã äðóãó ïðàâäó, ÿ òåáÿ òåðïåòü íå ìîãó. Òû äåòêà-êîíôåòêà, ïàé-äåâî÷êà, òû òî, ÷åì ÿ íèêîãäà íå áûë è ñòàíîâèòüñÿ íå ñîáèðàþñü".  
  
"Äà, è åù¸ òû ñàìîäîâîëüíûé èäèîò, êîòîðûé äóìàåò òîëüêî î ñåáå è íå çàñëóæèâàåò íè÷åãî, êðîìå òîãî, ÷òîáû åãî ïîñëàëè íà âñå áóêâû àíãëèéñêîãî àëôàâèòà".  
  
"Îòëè÷íî, ìû êâèòû" - ðàçäðàæåííî áðîñèë Äðàêî - "ñîáèðàéñÿ"  
  
"ß íèêóäà íå óåäó! Ýòî ìîé äîì. Óäîáíî, òåïëî, ñâåòëî è ìóõè íå êóñàþò" - âîçìóòèëàñü Ãåðìèîíà.  
  
"Äà, è îí ÷åðòîâñêè ìàë" - ïàðèðîâàë Äðàêî.  
  
"À äëÿ ìåíÿ îí èäåàëåí" - ïðîñòî îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
  
"Òû ìîæåøü íå ïðîäàâàòü êâàðòèðó, åñëè íå õî÷åøü. Íî, ïîæàëóéñòà, ìû äîëæíû óéòè ñåé÷àñ" - Äðàêî â íåòåðïåíèè ïåðåñòóïàë ñ íîãè íà íîãó.  
  
"Êóäà? Â îãðîìíûé ïóñòîé çàìîê? Ñêîðåå âñåãî, ñòàðèííûé, âíóòðè âñå îòäåëàíî äåðåâîì.… È îí âåñü ïåðåïîëíåí äðóãèìè çàïðåäåëüíî áîãàòûìè äÿäüêàìè, òàêèìè æå áîãàòûìè è íàïûùåííûìè, êàê òû!"  
  
"Âî-ïåðâûõ," - ñïîêîéíî îòâåòèë Äðàêî - "ÿ æèâó â äîìå. Äà, îí ñ÷èòàåòñÿ áîëüøèì, íî â ýòîì äîìå äîëæíà æèòü òâîÿ ñåìüÿ. Âî-âòîðûõ, ÿ æèâó çàãîðîäîì, ëþäè òàì ïðåêðàñíûå, äðóæåëþáíûå è íåáîãàòûå. ß óâåðåí, îíè òåáå ïîíðàâÿòñÿ".  
  
"Âñ¸ ðàâíî, çà÷åì ìíå áîëüøîé äîì?" - Ãåðìèîíà ïðèæàëàñü ê äèâàíó, êàê ê ðîäíîìó.  
  
"Íåçà÷åì. Íî ïîæàëóéñòà! ß ÷åñòíî ïûòàþñü áûòü ìèëûì. Ïîæàëóéñòà, òû äîëæíà ñåé÷àñ ïåðååõàòü ñî ìíîé" - Äðàêî ãîâîðèë ïî÷òè óìîëÿþùå.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ñòðàííî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî è âçäîõíóëà. "Ëàäíî, ÿ ïåðååäó ê òåáå, íî ìîÿ êâàðòèðêà îñòàíåòñÿ ñî ìíîé è ÿ ñìîãó ñþäà ïðèõîäèòü, êîãäà ïîæåëàþ".  
  
"Îòëè÷íî, äîãîâîðèëèñü" - ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì ñêàçàë Äðàêî - "òåïåðü ìû åäåì æåíèòüñÿ"  
  
"×ÒÎ?" - Ãåðìèîíà âûãëÿäåëà òàê, ñëîâíî å¸ ïðèëîæèëè ôåéñîì îá òåéáýë. Ñàìî ñëîâî "æåíèòüñÿ" ïîâåðãëî å¸ â óæàñ.  
  
"Âñå íóæíûå áóìàãè ó ìåíÿ åñòü. ×åì áûñòðåå ìû ýòî ñäåëàåì, òåì áûñòðåå âñå ñòàíåò çàêîííî, è íàø ðåá¸íîê áóäåò èìåòü äâóõ ÆÅÍÀÒÛÕ ðîäèòåëåé".  
  
"Îêåé" - âçäîõíóëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
  
"Îáåùàþ, åñëè òû õî÷åøü, ìû ìîæåì óñòðîèòü ïîòîì äðóãóþ ñâàäüáó. Êðàñèâóþ, íàñòîÿùóþ, ñ îãðîìíûì ñâàäåáíûì ïëàòüåì è òàê äàëåå. Íî ñåé÷àñ ìû äîëæíû äåéñòâîâàòü î÷åíü áûñòðî. Óâåðåí, òû íå õî÷åøü, ÷òîáû âñå äóìàëè, ÷òî òû âûøëà çàìóæ ïî çàë¸òó".  
  
"Òû ïðàâ" - ó íåé êðóæèëàñü ãîëîâà.  
  
"Òû â ïîðÿäêå, Ãðåíäæåð? Òû ïîáëåäíåëà" - ãîëîñ Äðàêî çâó÷àë âçâîëíîâàííî.  
  
"Äà, âñ¸ â ïîðÿäêå" - îíà, íàêîíåö, îòîðâàëàñü îò äèâàíà - "ñìîòðè, ÿ â ïîëíîì…". È óïàëà íà ðóêè Äðàêî, êîòîðûé îñòîðîæíî ïîëîæèë å¸ íà ïîë.  
  
"Ãðåíäæåð! Ãðåíäæåð, âñòàâàé!!!" - îí ïðèñëóøàëñÿ ê å¸ äûõàíèþ. Çàòåì áûñòðî èçâë¸ê ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó è ïðîáîðìîòàë íàñêîëüêî ñëîâ.  
  
Ðåñíèöû äåâóøêè äðîãíóëè, è îíà îòêðûëà ãëàçà. Íàêîíåö, îíà ñìîãëà âñòàòü.  
  
"×òî ñëó÷èëîñü?" - ñïðîñèëà îíà.  
  
"Òû ïîçîðíî ãðîõíóëàñü â îáìîðîê! Ìíå ïðèøëîñü ïðèáåãíóòü ê ìàãèè, ÷òîáû ïîñòàâèòü òåáÿ íà íîãè" - Äðàêî íå ñâîäèë â íå¸ ãëàç, îïàñàÿñü âòîðîãî îáìîðîêà.  
  
"ß â ïîðÿäêå" - Ãåðìèîíà ïîòèðàëà âèñêè - "òàêîå îáû÷íî ñëó÷àåòñÿ, êîãäà ÿ î÷åíü âîëíóþñü. Íè÷åãî ñòðàøíîãî".  
  
"Òû óâåðåíà?" - Äðàêî âñ¸ åù¸ íå îòõîäèë îò íå¸.  
  
"Äà, óâåðåíà, ÷¸ðò âîçüìè!" - Ãåðìèîíà îòòîëêíóëà åãî - "íå âîëíóéñÿ, òåáå áîëüøå íèêîãäà íå ïðèä¸òñÿ ïðèâîäèòü ìåíÿ â ÷óâñòâî. Âñ¸, äàâàé ïîêîí÷èì ñ ýòèì è ïîæåíèìñÿ".  
  
bÇå ýíä îô öâàé ÷àïòåð!/b  
  
i* êîíäî - âèä æèëüÿ â Âåëèêîáðèòàíèè, àíàëîãè÷íûé êîîïåðàòèâó â Ðîññèè./i 


	3. Äîæäëèâûé äåíü2

centerÓ÷àñü ëþáèòü. brÃëàâà âòîðàÿ. Äîæäëèâûé äåíü_2/center  
  
Äðàêî è Ãåðìèîíà àïïàðèðîâàëè ê ìèðîâîìó ñóäüå. Ó Ìàëôîÿ áûëè ïîäãîòîâëåíû âñå íåîáõîäèìûå áóìàãè. Ñî äâóìÿ ñ äðóçüÿìè Äðàêî ïî ðàáîòå â êà÷åñòâå ñâèäåòåëåé Äðàêî è Ãåðìèîíà îáâåí÷àëèñü. Ïåðåä âåí÷àíèåì Äðàêî íàêîëäîâàë ïðîñòîå áåëîå ñâàäåáíîå ïëàòüå, êîòîðîå îêàçàëîñü áåç ðóêàâîâ è äîñòàâàëî Ãåðìèîíå òîëüêî äî êîëåí, è áåëûå òóôåëüêè íà âûñîêîì êàáëó÷êå. Ñàì Äðàêî îáëà÷èëñÿ â ÷¸ðíûé ñòðîãèé ñìîêèíã.  
  
"Áåð¸øü ëè òû, Äðàêî Ìàëôîé â çàêîííûå æ¸íû Ãåðìèîíó Ãðåíäæåð? Ñîãëàñåí ëè òû áûòü ñ íåé â ðàäîñòè è ãîðå, áîëåçíè è çäðàâèè ïîêà ñìåðòü íå ðàçëó÷èò âàñ?" - òîðæåñòâåííî ïðîçâó÷àë âîïðîñ ìèðîâîãî ñóäüè.  
  
"Äà" - ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóâ, îòâåòèë Äðàêî.  
  
"À òû, Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåíäæåð, áåð¸øü ëè òû â çàêîííûå ìóæüÿ Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ? Ñîãëàñíà ëè òû áûòü ñ íèì â ðàäîñòè è ãîðå, áîëåçíè è çäðàâèè ïîêà ñìåðòü íå ðàçëó÷èò âàñ?" - íå ìåíåå òîðæåñòâåííî âîïðîñèë ñóäüÿ, îáîðà÷èâàÿñü ê íåé.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ñóäîðîæíî ñãëîòíóëà, âçãëÿíóëà íà ñâîåãî ïî÷òè ìóæà è îòâåòèëà "Äà"  
  
"Âëàñòüþ, ââåðåííîé ìíå, îáúÿâëÿþ âàñ ìóæåì è æåíîé. Ìîæåòå ïîöåëîâàòü íåâåñòó"  
  
Ãåðìèîíà âçãëÿíóëà â ñåðûå õîëîäíûå ãëàçà è íåîõîòíî ïîòÿíóëàñü ê Äðàêî. È îíè âïåðâûå ïîöåëîâàëèñü, êàê ìóæ è æåíà.  
  
"Îòëè÷íàÿ ðàáîòà, ïàðåíü" - äðóã Äðàêî Ìàðê ïîõëîïàë åãî ïî ñïèíå "ïîçäðàâëÿþ âàñ îáîèõ"  
  
"Àíàëîãè÷íî" - ïîäòâåðäèë Ýíäðþ, äðóãîé ñâèäåòåëü è îíè ñ Ìàðêîì îòïðàâèëèñü ïîäïèñûâàòü íåîáõîäèìûå áóìàãè.  
  
"Òåïåðü ñëåäóéòå çà ìíîé äëÿ çàâåðøåíèÿ ïðîöåäóðû áðàêîñî÷åòàíèÿ, ÷òîáû âñ¸ áûëî àáñîëþòíî çàêîííî" - óêàçûâàÿ íà ñòîë ñ êèïîé áóìàã ðàçíîãî êàëèáðà.  
  
"Âîò îíî" - ïðîøåïòàë Äðàêî íà óõå Ãåðìèîíå.  
  
"Äà, ÿ çíàþ" - îòâåòèëà äåâóøêà. À â ãîëîâå êðóòèëîñü: "ß òîëüêî ÷òî îáâåí÷àëàñü ñ Äðàêî Ìàëôîåì. ß Ìèññèñ Äðàêî Ìàëôîé. Î Áîæå, ñæàëüñÿ íàäî ìíîé!"  
  
"Âîò è âñ¸. Íàäåþñü, âû áóäåòå ñ÷àñòëèâû" - ñóäüÿ óëûáíóëñÿ ìîëîäûì.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ïîäàðèëà åìó è ìóæó äåëàííóþ ñ÷àñòëèâóþ óëûáî÷êó - "Î, ÿ óâåðåíà, ìû áóäåì Î×ÅÍÜ ñ÷àñòëèâû âìåñòå!"  
  
"Îòëè÷íî, íàì ëó÷øå áû âåðíóòüñÿ äîìîé ñåé÷àñ" - çàÿâèë Äðàêî.  
  
"Ìåíÿ òåðçàþò ñìóòíûå ñîìíåíèÿ, ÷òî òû îïÿòü çàãîâîðèë ïðî ñâîé çàìîê" - ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ïðèùóðèëàñü Ãåðìèîíà.  
  
"Íó äà. À êóäà æå åù¸?.." - Äðàêî óæå âûòàùèë ïàëî÷êó äëÿ àïïàðàöèè.  
  
"Êîãäà-òî äàâíûì-äàâíî ÿ æèëà-áûëà â êîíäî, â ìîåé ìàëåíüêîé êâàðòèðêå, åñëè ìåíÿ íå ïîäâîäèò ïàìÿòü…" - Ãåðìèîíà íåäîâîëüíî ñäâèíóëà áðîâè.  
  
"Äàâíûì-äàâíî, êàê òû âûðàçèëàñü" - åõèäíåíüêî îòâåòèë Äðàêî, õâàòàÿ å¸ çà ðóêó è àïïàðèðóÿ â Çàìîê.  
  
"Äîáðî ïîæàëîâàòü â ðîäîâîå ïîìåñòüå Ìàëôîåâ" - îíè ñòîÿëè ïåðåä âîðîòàìè îãðîìíîãî îñîáíÿêà.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà â èçóìëåíèè îãëÿäûâàëà Çàìîê. Îíà ñòîÿëà íà òðîòóàðå ðÿäîì ñ Äðàêî, êîòîðûé ïðåçðèòåëüíî ïîãëÿäûâàÿ íà íå¸. Ïîìåñòüå îêðóæàëà îãðîìíàÿ áåòîííàÿ ñòåíà. Ïðÿìî ïåðåä íèìè áûëè âûñîêèå ÷åðíûå æåëåçíûå âîðîòà. Çà âîðîòàìè íà÷èíàëàñü äëèííà ïîäúåçäíàÿ äîðîãà ê âåëèêîëåïíîìó îãðîìíîìó áåëîìó äîìó, îêðóæ¸ííîìó ñàäàìè.  
  
"Äà-à-à… Ýòî ïðîñòî… ïðåêðàñíî!" Ãåðìèîíà áûëà ïîðàæåíà.  
  
"Ìû çäåñü íåíàäîëãî, íàäî âñåãî ëèøü âçÿòü íåêîòîðûå âåùè. Ýòî âñåãî ëèøü îäèí èç ìîèõ äîìîâ, íî òû, êàæåòñÿ, íå î÷åíü-òî æàëóåøü îãðîìíûå ïîìåñòüÿ âðîäå ýòîãî, òàê ÷òî ìû ïîåäåì â ìîé çàãîðîäíûé äîì. Íî áîëüøèíñòâî ìîèõ âåùåé íàõîäèòñÿ çäåñü, òàê ÷òî ÿ äîëæåí óïàêîâàòü è çàáðàòü èõ ñ ñîáîé" ïîÿñíèë Äðàêî, âñòàâëÿÿ êàðòó â îñîáîå óñòðîéñòâî. Âîðîòà îòâîðèëèñü, è îíè ñ Ãåðìèîíîé ïðîøëè ïî ïîäúåçäíîé àëëåå ê äîìó.   
  
"Ñ ýòîãî ìîìåíòà ÿ äîëæåí çíàòü, ÷òî ê òåáå îòíîñÿòñÿ ñ äîëæíûì óâàæåíèåì, êàê ê ìîåé æåíå. Åñëè õîòü êòî-íèáóäü ïîçâîëèò ñåáå îñêîðáèòü òåáÿ, òû äîëæíà áóäåøü ñêàçàòü ìíå, è ýòîò ÷åëîâåê áóäåò æåñòîêî íàêàçàí" - ïîÿñíèë Äðàêî ïåðåäå òåì, êàê îòâîðèòü ïåðåäå íåé äâåðü ïîìåñòüÿ.  
  
"Çäðàâñòâóéòå, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé. Êòî ýòà ëåäè ðÿäîì ñ âàìè?" - ñ ïîðîãà ñïðîñèë äâîðåöêèé, Àëàí.  
  
"Ýòî ìèññèñ Ìàëôîé. Òû äîëæåí èíôîðìèðîâàòü ïåðñîíàë, ÷òî ÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî òîëüêî ÷òî æåíèëñÿ è ê íåé äîëæíî îòíîñèòüñÿ ñ âåëè÷àéøèì óâàæåíèåì, ïîíÿòíî?" - Äðàêî ãîâîðèë ãîëîñîì ÷åëîâåêà, ïðèâûêøåãî êîìàíäîâàòü.  
  
"Äà, ñýð, ÿ áóäó ñëåäîâàòü âàøèì èíñòðóêöèÿì" - Àëàí òóò æå ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è áûñòðî çàøàãàë â ñòîðîíó êóõíè. Î÷åâèäíî, îí ðåøèë ïðèñòóïèòü ê èñïîëíåíèþ ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ.   
  
"Ðàñïîëàãàéñÿ â êàáèíåòå" - Äðàêî âçëåòåë ïî ëåñòíèöå, è âäðóã èç íå¸ èñ÷åçëî ïðèëè÷íîå êîëè÷åñòâî ñòóïåíåé íà ïîëïóòè ââåðõ.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè è íàïðàâèëàñü â êàáèíåò. Îêàçàâøèñü âíóòðè, îíà âíèìàòåëüíî îñìîòðåëàñü. Ýòî áûëî óäèâèòåëüíî! Âñ¸, êàçàëîñü, ìåðöàëî â íåâåðíîì ñâåòå ñâå÷… Âñå ïðåäìåòû êàçàëèñü æèâûìè è, íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî îíè ïî êàêîìó-òî íåäîðàçóìåíèþ íå ìîãëè ãîâîðèòü, êàçàëîñü, îíè ìîãëè ÷óâñòâîâàòü íå õóæå ëþäåé. "Ýòîò äîì ïðèíàäëåæèò î÷åíü âàæíîìó è ìîãóùåñòâåííîìó ÷åëîâåêó" - ãîâîðèëè îíè îäíèì ñâîèì âèäîì. íåìíîãî ðàñòåðÿííàÿ, Ãåðìèîíà ðåøèëà, ÷òî ëó÷øåå, ÷òî îíà ìîæåò ñäåëàòü, ýòî ïðèçåìëèòü êóäà-íèáóäü ñâîþ ïÿòóþ òî÷êó. Ñòîÿ îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ ñîâñåì óæ ÷óæîé ýòîìó óäèâèòåëüíîìó ìåñòó. Íå ãîâîðÿ óæ î òîì, ÷òî îíà âñ¸ åù¸ áûëà â ñâî¸ì ñâàäåáíîì ïëàòüå. Îíà âûòàùèëà ïàëî÷êó è íàïðàâèëà íà ñåáÿ, øåï÷à çàêëèíàíèå äëÿ ñìåíû îäåæäû. Çàòåì îíà îòïðàâèëà ïëàòüå äîìîé, â ñâîþ ìèíè-êâàðòèðêó. Íàêîíåö, îíà êðèòè÷íî îñìîòðåëà ñåáÿ è îñòàëàñü äîâîëüíà. Îíà áûëà îäåòà â ñëàêñû êàøòàíîâîãî öâåòà è êîðè÷íåâóþ âîäîëàçêó.   
  
"Âîò òàê-òî ëó÷øå!" - óäîâëåòâîð¸ííî ñêàçàëà îíà ñåáå è óñåëàñü â êðåñëî ðÿäîì ñ îêíîì.   
  
"Õîòèòå ÷òî-íèáóäü âûïèòü, ìèññèñ Ìàëôîé?" - ãîðíè÷íàÿ ïîÿâèëàñü íåîæèäàííî, ñëîâíî æäàëà ïîä äâåðüþ, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà ñÿäåò.  
  
"Ýýýý, ìîæíî ìíå äèåòè÷åñêóþ êîëó?" - ïîïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà, íåóâåðåííàÿ, êàê ñëåäóåò îáùàòüñÿ ñ ïðèñëóãîé.  
  
"Êîíå÷íî, ñåé÷àñ ïðèíåñó" - îíà âûñêî÷èëà çà äâåðü è òóò æå ïîÿâèëàñü ñíîâà, áóäòî çà äâåðüþ áûë ñêëàä ñ êîëîé è õðóñòàëüíûìè áîêàëàìè.  
  
"Ñîëîìèíêó, ìàäàì?" - äåëîâèòî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëàñü äåâèöà.  
  
"Âû äóìàåòå?.." - ïîêà Ãåðìèîíà ñìèðåííî øåïòàëà ýòó ôðàçó, ñëóæàíêà óæå ïðîòÿãèâàëà åé òðóáî÷êó. Ïîñëå ÷åãî ýòà íåâåðîÿòíàÿ äåâóøêà èñ÷åçëà òàê áûñòðî, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà äàæå íå óñïåëà êðèêíóòü åé âñëåä "Ñïàñèáî!"  
  
"Âñ¸ óïàêîâàíî è ÿ ó âàøèõ íîã" - ðàçäàëñÿ âäðóã ãîëîñ âõîäÿùåãî â êîìíàòó Äðàêî - "ðàññëàáëÿåøüñÿ, êàê ÿ ïîíèìàþ?"  
  
"Åñëè òåáå èíòåðåñíî è åñëè òû õî÷åøü óñëûøàòü ïðàâäó áåç óòàéêè è ïðèêðàñ, ÿ áóäó óæàñàþùå îòêðîâåííà… ÄÀ! Òû ïðàâ!" - Ãåðìèîíà âûçûâàþùå óñòàâèëàñü íà íåãî è îòõëåáíóëà êîëû.   
  
"Ìû óåçæàåì"ïðîñòî ñêàçàë Äðàêî.  
  
"Ê ÷åìó òàêàÿ ñïåøêà? Ó íàñ âïåðåäè âñÿ æèçíü, ìèëûé!" - ÿçâèòåëüíî çàìåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
  
"Íåò, äîðîãàÿ, ìû íå ìîæåì îñòàòüñÿ çäåñü íà íî÷ü, à òàì, ãäå íàõîäèòñÿ ìîé äîì, óæå ñòåìíåëî è, åñëè ìû ïðèåäåì ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî, ñëó÷èòñÿ äâå íåïðèÿòíûå âåùè. Ìû òàê èëè èíà÷å âûäåëèìñÿ, ÷åãî äåëàòü íåëüçÿ, è íàñ çàñåêóò ìîè ìèëåéøèå ñîñåäè. Òàê ÷òî ïîøëè, òåì áîëåå, ÷òî ìû äîëæíû àïïàðèðîâàòü ïîäàëüøå îò äîìà, ÷òîáû ïîäúåõàòü ê íåìó íà ìàøèíå" - îáúÿñíèë Äðàêî.  
  
"Ëàäíî, óãîâîðèë" - Ãåðìèîíà ñ ñîæàëåíèåì ïîñòàâèëà ñòàêàí íà ïîäíîñ.  
  
"Ìû óåçæàåì!" - êðèêíóë Äðàêî â ôîéå ïåðåä òåì êàê âûéòè èç äîìà.  
  
Íàêîíåö, îíè çàáðàëèñü â Õîíäó, è Äðàêî âûòàùèë ïàëî÷êó, ÷òîáû àïïàðèðîâàòü íà äîðîãó ê åãî… äà÷å.  
  
Êîãäà ìàøèíà ïîÿâèëàñü íà âûøåóïîìÿíóòîé äîðîãå, Ãåðìèîíà ïîçâîëèëà ñåáå îãëÿäåòüñÿ. Âñå, ÷òî îíà óâèäåëà, ýòî áûëè òÿíóâøèåñÿ íà ìèëè âîêðóã ïîëÿ ïøåíèöû.   
  
"Òû æèâ¸øü íà ÔÅÐÌÅ?" - Ãåðìèîíà ïðèëîæèëà âñå óñèëèÿ, ÷òîáû íå ñêîð÷èòü áðåçãëèâóþ ãðèìàñêó, íî ó íå¸ íå ïîëó÷èëîñü.  
  
"Î, íå âîëíóéñÿ. È íå ïðèòâîðÿéñÿ, ÷òî íå âîëíóåøüñÿ, ÿ âñ¸ âèæó. Íèêàêîãî ñêîòà, òîëüêî òî, ÷òî ìîæíî âûðàñòèòü ñàìèì. Ìû æèâ¸ì äîñòàòî÷íî äàëåêî îò îñòàëüíûõ ôåðìåðñêèõ õîçÿéñòâ, ïîýòîìó íàâîçîì ó íàñ âîíÿåò òîëüêî êîãäà ïøåíèöà è äðóãèå êóëüòóðû òîëüêî ÷òî ïîñàæåíû" - îáúÿñíèë Äðàêî, íå ñâîäÿ ãëàç ñ äîðîãè.  
  
"Òåïåðü ÿ ñòàíîâëþñü äåðåâåíñêîé äåâ÷îíêîé" - Ãåðìèîíà â óæàñå ïîìîòàëà ãîëîâîé.  
  
"Òû áû ïðåäïî÷ëà äîì ãäå-òî â äðóãîì ìåñòå? Õîòåëîñü áû, ÷òîáû òû âñ¸-òàêè ðåøèëà. Ãðÿçíîêðîâêè íèêîãäà íå ìîãóò ðåøèòüñÿ" - Äðàêî îáðàùàëñÿ ê ñåáå è ëèøü ÷àñòè÷íî ê Ãåðìèîíå.   
  
"Íå íàçûâàé ìåíÿ ãðÿçíîêðîâêîé, òû, áîãàòåíüêèé ýãîèñòè÷íûé ïðèäóðîê!" - ÿðîñòíî ïðîøèïåëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
  
"Òàê ëè íóæíî îáðàùàòüñÿ ñ íîâîïðèîáðåò¸ííûì ìóæåì?" - Äðàêî ãàäåíüêî óëûáíóëñÿ.  
  
"Ýòà ìûñëü âñ¸ åù¸ øîêèðóåò ìåíÿ" - Ãåðìèîíà óñòàâèëàñü â îêíî.  
  
"Õîðîøî" - Äðàêî îñòàíîâèë ìàøèíó - "ãäå òû õî÷åøü æèòü? Íà ïðèðîäå? Â ãîðîäå? Áîëüøîé äîì? Ìàëåíüêèé? Ó ìåíÿ åñòü äîìå âî âñ¸ì ìèðå, â êàæäîé ñòðàíå. Âûáèðàé ñòðàíó è ðàçìåð"  
  
"Êàê íàñ÷¸ò ñåâåðà Êàìåðóíà?" - ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà ïîñëå íåêîòîðûõ ðàçäóìèé. Îíà ñòàðàëàñü óäàðèòü ïî áîëüíåå, áóäó÷è óâåðåííîé, ÷òî îí íå ìîæåò èìåòü äîì â Êàìåðóíå, ÷òî îí äàæå è íå ñëûøàë î òàêîé ñòðàíå.  
  
"Áîëüøîé èëè ìàëåíüêèé?" - íåâèííî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Äðàêî, îñëåïèòåëüíî óëûáàÿñü.  
  
"Î, òû îòâðàòèòåëüíî áîãàò" - ÿðîñòíî ïðîðû÷àëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
  
"Òû òàê ñåêñóàëüíî ðû÷èøü, ìèëàÿ!..." - íåæíî ïðîøåïòàë Äðàêî, îãëÿäûâàÿ å¸ ñ íîã äî ãîëîâû.  
  
"Î, çàòêíèñü, Ìàëôîé!" - óñòàëî ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà - "è ïðîâàëèâàé. Âî èìÿ Ìåðëèíà, òû áîëüíîé, òû çíàåøü?"  
  
"Äåéñòâèòåëüíî" - îòâåòèë Äðàêî. Îí âûáðàëñÿ èç ìàøèíû è ïîø¸ë âíèç ïî äîðîãå.   
  
"Ýé, òû êóäà ýòî?" - êðèêíóëà åìó âäîãîíêó Ãåðìèîíà, òîæå âûøåäøàÿ èç ìàøèíû.  
  
"Äîìîé. Ìàøèíà òâîÿ. Äåëàé ñ íåé ÷òî õî÷åøü, ÿ ïîøëþ òåáå äîêóìåíòû î ðàçâîäå, ãäå áû òû íè áûëà" - îòâåòèë Äðàêî, óõîäÿ âñ¸ äàëüøå è äàëüøå.  
  
"Ðàçâîä???" - âñêðèêíóëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïûòàÿñü äîãíàòü åãî - "òû íå ìîæåøü áðîñèòü ìåíÿ è ðåá¸íêà îäíèõ! Îí èëè îíà òâîè òîæå, òàê ÷òî äàæå íå äóìàé áðîñèòü èõ!"  
  
"ß íå ãîâîðèë îá ýòîì" - Äðàêî âíåçàïíî îáåðíóëñÿ ê íåé. Îíè ñòîÿëè ëèöîì ê ëèöó î÷åíü áëèçêî.   
  
"Òîãäà ïðè÷¸ì òóò ðàçâîä?" - Ãåðìèîíà ñóäîðîæíî ñãëîòíóëà, îêàçàâøèñü òàê áëèçêî ê íåìó.   
  
"ß íå õî÷ó áûòü æåíàòûì íà íåíîðìàëüíîé êàïðèçíîé äóðå, êîòîðàÿ íå ìîæåò ñåáÿ êîíòðîëèðîâàòü è íå ìîæåò ïðèíÿòü íóæíîå ðåøåíèå. Òû ïîñòîÿííî ãîâîðèøü îá ýãîèñòàõ, Ãåðìèîíà? ïîñìîòðè â çåðêàëî, óâåðåí, òû íàéä¸øü òàì îäíîãî!" - æåñòêî ñêàçàë Äðàêî.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà â ïðàâåäíîì íåãîäîâàíèè çàíåñëà ðóêó, ÷òîáû óäàðèòü Äðàêî, íî îí ñõâàòèë å¸ çà çàïÿñòüå íà ïîëïóòè.  
  
"Äàæå íå äóìàé óäàðèòü ìåíÿ. ß íèêîãäà íå äóìàë îá ýòîì. Íå ïðîâîöèðóé ìåíÿ" - îí âñ¸ åù¸ äåðæàë å¸ ðóêó. "Òåïåðü ðåøè, íàêîíåö, ãäå òû õî÷åøü æèòü è ñäåëàé ýòî ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ, ïîòîìó ÷òî ìû íå ñäâèíåìñÿ ñ ìåñòà, ïîêà òû ýòîãî íå ñäåëàåøü"  
  
"Õîðîøî. Ýòî äîëæåí áûòü äîì â ãîðîäå, íåñêîëüêî îòäàë¸ííûé îò äðóãèõ, ðÿäîì ñ ïàðêîì, äîâîëüíî áîëüøîé, ñ ïðèëè÷íûìè îêðåñòíîñòÿìè, íåäàëåêî îò ìîåãî óíèâåðñèòåòà" - íàêîíåö âûäàëà Ãåðìèîíà - "åñòü ó òåáÿ òàêîé?"  
  
"Âîîáùå-òî äà" - Äðàêî îòïóñòèë å¸ çàïÿñòüå - "ñàäèñü â ìàøèíó, ñåé÷àñ ìû áóäåì òàì".  
  
Ãåðìèîíà çàáðàëàñü íà êîæàíîå ñèäåíèå, è âäðóã îíè îêàçàëèñü íà ïðåêðàñíîé äîðîãå, ðàçäåë¸ííîé ïîëîñîé çåëåíè è äåðåâüåâ. Äðàêî ñâåðíóë ñ äîðîãè ê äîìó è îñòàíîâèëñÿ â íåáîëüøîì òóïèêå, îáðàçîâàííîì ÷åòûðüìÿ äîìàìè.   
  
Ãåðìèîíà âûøëà èç ìàøèíû è îãëÿäåëà èõ íîâûé äîì. Ýòî áûëî êðàñèâîå ðåñïåêòàáåëüíîå ñâåòëî-ãîëóáîå çäàíèå. Êàçàëîñü, ñçàäè îáÿçàòåëüíî äîëæåí áûòü íåáîëüøîé äâîðèê. Îíà ñäåëàëà íåñêîëüêî íåóâåðåííûõ øàãîâ ê ãëàâíîé äâåðè. Äîì áûë ñêàçî÷íî áîëüøîé, âíóòðè âñ¸ áûëî áåëûì. Äâåðü áûëà óêðàøåíà ïðÿìîóãîëüíûì îðíàìåíòîì.   
  
"Ýòî ïðîñòî èäåàëüíî!" - ïðîøåïòàëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
  
"ß ãîâîðèë, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ åñòü äîì íà ëþáîé âêóñ" - ñêàçàë Äðàêî, ïîäõîäÿ ê íåé è äîñòàâàÿ ïàðó êëþ÷åé. Îí îòêðûë äâåðü, ÷òîáû ïîêàçàòü åé âåëèêîëåïíûé èíòåðüåð äîìà. Âñ¸ àáñîëþòíî áûëî áåëûì. Îí áîëüøå ïîõîäèë íà äîì äëÿ àíãåëîâ, à íå äëÿ èõ ñåìüè. (ÑÅÌÜÈ? Î Áîæå!)  
  
"Ìíå íðàâèòñÿ" - Ãåðìèîíà õîäèëà òóäà-ñþäà, çàãëÿäûâàÿ â êàæäóþ êîìíàòó è âîñõèùàÿñü ìåáåëüþ.  
  
"ß ïîêàæó òåáå òâîþ êîìíàòó" - ïðåäëîæèë Äðàêî, ïîäíèìàÿñü íàâåðõ ñî ñâîåé ñóìêîé.  
  
Âñ¸, ÷òî íóæíî. Äâóñïàëüíàÿ êðîâàòü, òâîÿ ñîáñòâåííàÿ âàííàÿ, âñå îñòàëüíûå íåîáõîäèìûå âåùè, è, åñëè òåáå ÷òî-òî ïîíàäîáèòñÿ, ñêàæè ìíå, è ÿ èëè äàì òåáå äåíåã, èëè ñàì êóïëþ ýòî äëÿ òåáÿ" - è Äðàêî óø¸ë.  
  
"Èòàê, âîò ÿ è äîìà" - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ëîæàñü íà êðîâàòü è êëàäÿ ðóêó íà æèâîò - "ìîé íîâûé äîì ñ ìóæåì è ðåá¸íêîì, êîòîðûé ñêîðî ïîÿâèòñÿ".   
  
Ãåðìèîíà âñòàëà è ïîäîøëà ê îêíó è âçãëÿíóëà íà óëèöó ðÿäîì ñ äîìîì. Ïðåêðàñíûå äîìà, îäèíàêîâûå, êàê â ëþáîì ðåñïåêòàáåëüíîì ïðèãîðîäå.  
  
"Òåïåðü ýòî - ìîÿ æèçíü" - ïðîøåïòàëà îíà ñàìà ñåáå. Äåéñòâèòåëüíî, òåïåðü ýòî áûë å¸ ñîáñòâåííûé äîì è å¸ ðåàëüíàÿ æèçíü, õîòÿ åé åù¸ ïðåäñòîÿëî ýòî îñîçíàòü.   
  
Ïëèç, ðåâüþ!!! =) 


	4. Íà÷àëî ñ÷àñòüÿ ñåìåéíîé æèçíè1

centerÓ÷àñü ëþáèòü. brÃëàâà òðåòüÿ. Íà÷àëî ñ÷àñòüÿ ñåìåéíîé æèçíè_1/center  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ïðîñíóëàñü ñîâåðøåííî ðàçáèòîé è ïîïûòàëàñü âñòàòü íà íîãè. Å¸ ïèæàìà áûëà òàê èçìÿòà, ñëîâíî å¸ âûíóëè èç… èç ÷åãî-òî. Ïðîøëî óæå òðè ìåñÿöà ïîñëå òîãî, êàê îíè ïåðååõàëè â íîâûé äîì. Ãåðìèîíà è Äðàêî åù¸ íå ïðèâûêëè áûòü äðóçüÿìè, íî òî, ÷òî îíè íå áûëè è âðàãàìè, íå ïîäâåðãàëîñü ñîìíåíèþ. Îíè ìîãëè âûíîñèòü îáùåñòâî äðóã äðóãà âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè, ïðîñíóëîñü äàæå âçàèìíîå óâàæåíèå, íî íå áîëåå òîãî.  
  
Ýòó íî÷ü Ãåðìèîíà ïðîâåëà, ñëîâíî â ëèõîðàäêå. Îíà ïî÷òè íå ñïàëà: ïèùà, ñúåäåííàÿ çà óæèíîì, ðâàëàñü íà âîëþ. Áûòü áåðåìåííîé îêàçàëîñü âîâñå íå òàê âåñåëî, êàê õîòåëîñü áû.… Äà êî âñåìó ýòîìó åé ïðåäñòîÿëî ñåãîäíÿ âñòðåòèòüñÿ ñ Ëþöèåì Ìàëôîåì. Îíà áîÿëàñü, ÷òî áóäåò âûãëÿäåòü ïåðåä íèì ïðîñòî óæàñíî. Òåì áîëåå îíà çíàëà, ÷òî Ëþöèé Ìàëôîé - âåñüìà íåïðèÿòíûé ìóæ÷èíà, íåíàâèäÿùèé ìàãëîðîæäåííûõ âîëøåáíèêîâ. Óæ îí-òî òî÷íî íå îäîáðèò ñîþç ñâîåãî ñûíà è ìàãëîðîæäåííîé, âðîäå íå¸. È, ìÿãêî ãîâîðÿ, ðàññòðîèòñÿ, êîãäà óçíàåò, ÷òî âñ¸ ñëó÷èëîñü ïî ïüÿíêå íà êàêîé-òî ìàããëîâñêîé âå÷åðèíêå. Îò îäíîé òîëüêî ìûñëè îá ýòîì ó Ãåðìèîíû ïî ñïèíå íà÷èíàëè áåãàòü òóäà-ñþäà ìóðàøêè.  
  
"Ãåðìèîíà?" - Äðàêî òèõî ïîñòó÷àë â äâåðü è âîø¸ë â ñïàëüíþ. Îíè áûë â àòëàñíûõ ïèæàìíûõ áðþêàõ è áåç ðóáàøêè, äåìîíñòðèðóÿ ñâîé íàêà÷åííûé, áëàãîäàðÿ êâèääè÷ó è åæåäíåâíîé ðàáîòå, òîðñ.  
  
"Äà?.." - Ãåðìèîíà çåâíóëà è ïîâåðíóëàñü ê íåìó.  
  
"Òû ïîìíèøü, ÷òî ñåãîäíÿ ìû äîëæíû âñòðåòèòüñÿ ñ ìîèì îòöîì, íå òàê ëè?" - ñêàçàë Äðàêî.  
  
"Äà, äà, ÿ ïîìíþ, îñîçíàþ, óÿñíÿþ, áëà-áëà-áëà… ß íå ðåá¸íîê, òû çíàåøü?.." - ñàðêàñòè÷íî çàìåòèëà äåâóøêà, ïûòàÿñü ïðîòåðåòü ãëàçà è âûãíàòü èç íèõ ñîí.  
  
"Íè ê ÷åìó áûòü òàêîé àãðåññèâíîé" - óñòàëî îòâåòèë Äðàêî, ïðèñëîíÿÿñü ê ñòåíå - "ÿ ïðîñòî õîòåë óáåäèòüñÿ, ÷òî òû â êóðñå. Áûëî áû íåïëîõî, åñëè áû òû âûãëÿäåëà ïðîñòî ñóïåð. Ìîé îòåö íå î÷åíü ïðèÿòíûé ÷åëîâåê, êîòîðîìó íå ïîíðàâèòñÿ âñ¸, ÷òî áû òû íè îäåëà, íî åñëè îí çàìåòèò êàêèå-òî óñèëèÿ, âîçìîæíî, òû äîáü¸øüñÿ åãî óâàæåíèÿ"  
  
"Òàêîå âïå÷àòëåíèå, ÷òî ìîé ëþáèìûé ñâ¸êîð ïðîñòî ðåàëüíûé ìóæèê!" - èðîíè÷íîå íàñòðîåíèå íå ïîêèäàëî Ãåðìèîíó, è îíà íàïðàâèëàñü âàííóþ.   
  
"Íå ãîâîðè òàê. ß ñîãëàñåí, îí íå èäåàë, íî îí - åäèíñòâåííûé, êòî ó ìåíÿ åñòü, êðîìå ìàìû, õîòÿ îíà è ìàëî îò íåãî îòëè÷àåòñÿ. Åñëè îí òåáå íå íðàâèòñÿ, ýòî íå çíà÷èò, ÷òî òû íå äîëæíà åãî óâàæàòü" - ïðîèçíåñÿ ýòó ãíåâíóþ îòïîâåäü, Äðàêî çàãëÿíóë â âàííóþ.  
  
"ß ôøî ðàôíî íý ïîíèìàþ, æàøåì ìû âàïùý òîëæíû ê íåìó åõàò!" - Ãåðìèîíà òîëüêî ÷òî âûäàâèëà ïàñòó íà ù¸òêó è ïûòàëàñü ÷èñòèòü çóáû è îáùàòüñÿ îäíîâðåìåííî.  
  
"Îí òåïåðü è òâîé îòåö òîæå è îí, áåç ñîìíåíèÿ, çàõî÷åò óâèäåòü íåâåñòêó, íðàâèòñÿ îíà åìó èëè íåò" - ðàâíîäóøíî îòâåòèë Äðàêî.  
  
"À åøëè øåñòíî?" - Ãåðìèîíà òàê çàèíòåðåñîâàëàñü, ÷òî çàáûëà ïðî ïîëíûé ðîò ñëþíû è ïàñòû è, îáëîêîòèâøèñü îá óìûâàëüíèê, óñòàâèëàñü íà Äðàêî - "Ïîøåìó ìû äîëæíû åõàòü íà ôøòðåøó ø êåì-òî, õòî äàæå íå íðàâèöà íàì è êîâî, ÿ æíàþ, òû ïðîøòî ïðåæåðàåøü?"  
  
"Íå â ýòîì äåëî" - Äðàêî çàäóì÷èâî ïî÷åñàë ðåï… ýýý… çàòûëîê - "ß óâàæàþ åãî, äàæå åñëè îí ìíå è íå íðàâèòñÿ. È, ñäåëàé îäîëæåíèå, âûïëþíü âñ¸ èçî ðòà".  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ïîñëóøíî âûïëþíóëà "âñ¸ èçî ðòà", ïðîïîëîñêàëà åãî âîäîé - "Ëàäíî, ÿ ïîïðîáóþ òåáÿ ïîíÿòü" - ñêàçàëà îíà, âûòèðàÿñü.  
  
"Ýòî ðàäóåò" - è Äðàêî âûøåë, òàê êàê Ãåðìèîíà ãîðäî ïðîøåñòâîâàëà ê óíèòàçó.  
  
"Îò ìåíÿ îæèäàåòñÿ êàêîé-òî îïðåäåë¸ííûé ñòèëü îäåæäû?" - êðèêíóëà Ãåðìèîíà èç âàííîé: çàêðûòûå äâåðè å¸ íå îñòàíàâëèâàëè - "÷òî ÿ äîëæíà âûáðàòü, ÷òîáû ïîíðàâèòüñÿ ýòîìó ìàëîïðèâëåêàòåëüíîìó òèïó?"  
  
"Íàäåíü ÷òî-íèáóäü êîíñåðâàòèâíîå. Ìîæåò áûòü, êàêîå-òî õîðîøåíüêîå ïëàòüèöå?..." - Äðàêî ïûòàëñÿ áûòü ïîëåçíûì, íî ó íåãî ïëîõî ïîëó÷àëîñü.  
  
"Ïëàòüå - ýòî, êîíå÷íî, ïðîñòî ãåíèàëüíî, íî, çíàåøü, ó ìåíÿ òîæå åñòü íåêîòîðûå ñîîáðàæåíèÿ ïî ýòîìó ïîâîäó" - Ãåðìèîíà âûãëÿíóëà èç îêíà è çàêóñèëà ãóáó ñ âûðàæåíèåì ïîëíîãî îò÷àÿíèÿ íà ëèöå - "òàêîå âïå÷àòëåíèå, ÷òî íà óëèöå ïðîñòî äóáàê".  
  
"ßíâàðü, â êîíöå êîíöîâ - ÷òî æ òû õî÷åøü?.." - Äðàêî çåâíóë è ëåíèâî ïîòÿíóëñÿ - "Õîëîäíàÿ ïîãîäà ïðîäåðæèòñÿ åù¸ íåñêîëüêî äíåé" - çàÿâèë îí òîíîì çàïðàâñêîãî âåäóùåãî ìåòåîïðîãíîçà.  
  
"ß ïðîñòî íåíàâèæó áûòü áåðåìåííîé! Ýòî êàê áóäòî âñ¸, ÷òî òû îäåâàåøü, îòâðàòèòåëüíî ñèäèò íà òåáå, è òû íå ìîæåøü ïîäîáðàòü íè÷åãî ïîäõîäÿùåãî! Èëè ýòî òîëüêî ìíå òàê êàæåòñÿ?..." - âîð÷àëà Ãåðìèîíà, ðîÿñü â øêàôó.  
  
"Íåóäèâèòåëüíî" - ñêàçàë Äðàêî, ïîãëÿäûâàÿ íà íàñòåííûå ÷àñû - "Òû èäåàëèñòêà è õî÷åøü, ÷òîáû âîêðóã âñ¸ òîæå áûëî èäåàëüíî".   
  
"Íåò, íåïðàâäà!" - Ãåðìèîíà âûðûëà, íàêîíåö, èç íåäð øêàôà ò¸ìíî-ñèíèé þáî÷íûé êëàññè÷åñêèé êîñòþì è ïûòàëàñü ïðèêèíóòü åãî ê ñåáå ó çåðêàëà.  
  
"Íó, ïðèâåäè ìíå õîòü îäèí ïðèìåð, êîãäà òû áûëà íåèäåàëüíà!" - Äðàêî ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé, îòâåðãàÿ ñèíèé êîñòþì.  
  
"Íó, ÿ æå ñïàëà ñ òîáîé, íå òàê ëè?" - Ãåðìèîíà ïîñëàëà åìó ÿçâèòåëüíóþ óëûáî÷êó è çàïèõíóëà ìíîãîñòðàäàëüíûé êîñòþì îáðàòíî â ãàðäåðîá.  
  
"Ýòî íå ñ÷èòàåòñÿ! Ýòî áûëî êðàòêîå ïîìåøàòåëüñòâî" - Äðàêî ïåðåä¸ðíóëî îò ýòîãî ìèëîãî âîñïîìèíàíèÿ.  
  
"È âñ¸-òàêè! À òåïåðü âûìåòàéñÿ èç ìîåé êîìíàòû, ÿ áóäó ïåðåîäåâàòüñÿ, òåáå, êñòàòè, òîæå íå ìåøàëî áû ñäåëàòü ýòî" - Ãåðìèîíà âûòîëêàëà åãî èç êîìíàòû è ïîñïåøíî çàõëîïíóëà äâåðü.  
  
"Íó ÿ æå õîòåë ïðîñòî ïîìî÷ü" - êðèêíóë Äðàêî ÷åðåç äâåðü.  
  
"Ïîìîãè ñåáå ñàì!" - è îíà íà÷àëà òîðîïëèâî ïðèâîäèòü ñåáÿ â ïîðÿäîê.  
  
×åðåç 10 ìèíóò äåâóøêà âûïîðõíóëà èõ êîìíàòû â áåëîé ïàðàäíî-âûõîäíîé áëóçêå è õëîïêîâîé þáêå.  
  
"Íó êàê?" - Ãåðìèîíà öàðñòâåííîé ïîõîäêîé ñïóñêàëàñü ñ ëåñòíèöû â èõ ñ Äðàêî ãîñòèíóþ - "Ñîéä¸ò?"  
  
"ß ñêàçàë áû, ñîéä¸ò, åñëè áû îöåíèâàë ÿ, íî åñëè ñóäèòü îáúåêòèâíî, òî òû âûãëÿäèøü… ïðåëåñòíî, òàê ÷òî ó íàñ åñòü øàíñû ïåðåä ìîèì ïàïî÷êîé" - âûñêàçàëñÿ Äðàêî. Îí ñèäåë â êðåñëå è ÷èòàë "Åæåäíåâíûé ïðîðîê".  
  
"Ðàç óæ òû ñ÷èòàåøü ýòî âïîëíå íîðìàëüíûì è íå âûçûâàþùèì…" - Ãåðìèîíà âçäîõíóëà ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì.  
  
"Âûçûâàþùèì???" - Äðàêî äàæå îòâë¸êñÿ îò ÷òåíèÿ - "òû íèêîãäà â æèçíè íå áûëà îäåòà âûçûâàþùå! Çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì òîé íî÷è, ðàçóìååòñÿ".  
  
"Êàêîé íî÷è?" - íåâèííî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëàñü Ãåðìèîíà, ãëÿäÿ â îêíî.  
  
"Òîé íî÷è, èç-çà êîòîðîé ó òåáÿ ñêîðî âûðàñòåò îãðîìíûé æèâîò" - Äðàêî ñëîæèë ãàçåòó, âñòàë è ïîø¸ë ê äâåðè - "íàäåþñü, ìû îáà áûëè ïðîñòî ñòðàøíî êîððåêòíû".  
  
"Òû ïðàâ" - åãî ñóïðóãà ñëåäîâàëà çà íèì.  
  
Âûéäÿ èç äîìà, îíà îñòàíîâèëàñü, à Äðàêî ïîø¸ë â ãàðàæ çà ìàøèíîé.  
  
"Íå ìîæåò áûòü! Ìàëôîé, íàïðàâëÿÿñü ê ëþáèìîìó ïàïî÷êå, èñïîëüçóåò ìàããëîâñêóþ òåõíèêó??? Óùèïíèòå ìåíÿ, ÿ ñïëþ" - ìîðäàøêà Ãåðìèîíû âûðàæàëà íåïîääåëüíîå óäèâëåíèå.  
  
"ß çíàþ, ýòî âûãëÿäèò íåñêîëüêî íåóìåñòíî, òåì áîëåå ÷òî àïïàðàöèÿ òàê ïîïóëÿðíà, íî îòåö æèâ¸ò âñåãî ëèøü íà äðóãîì êîíöå ãîðîäà è… àïïàðàöèÿ - ýòî òàê âóëüãàðíî…. " - Äðàêî ðàñïàõíóë ïåðåä íåé äâåðöû ìàøèíû.  
  
"Òû áëåôóåøü" - Ãåðìèîíà âåëè÷àâî êèâíóëà åìó â çíàê áëàãîäàðíîñòè è óñåëàñü â ìàøèíó - "òû ïðîñòî íå õî÷åøü âèäåòü ïàïî÷êó ðàíüøå, ÷åì ýòî âîçìîæíî".  
  
"Òû ìåíÿ ðàñêóñèëà" - ïðèçíàëñÿ Äðàêî, óñòðàèâàÿñü ðÿäîì.  
  
"×¸ðò!" - Ãåðìèîíà îïÿòü êóñàëà ãóáû - âðåäíàÿ ïðèâû÷êà - "ÿ çàáûëà êîå-÷òî â äîìå, òû íå ñõîäèøü?..."  
  
"Ìû óæå îïàçäûâàåì…" - ðàçäðàæ¸ííî îòâåòèë Äðàêî, íî âûëåç èç ìàøèíû.  
  
"Ýòî íå äîëãî, ÿ îáåùàþ" - Ãåðìèîíà êàê-òî íåõîðîøî óëûáàëàñü. Îíà òîæå âûëåçëà èç ìàøèíû è ñëîâíî íåâçíà÷àé íàæàëà íà çàïèðàþùóþ êíîïî÷êó íà äâåðöå.  
  
"È ÷òî æå ìû èùåì?" - Äðàêî â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç çåâíóë è ãëÿíóë íà ÷àñû.  
  
"Ìíå íóæíî ñêàçàòü òåáå êîå-÷òî" - è Ãåðìèîíà ñ ãðîõîòîì çàõëîïíóëà çà ñîáîé äâåðü. Ñàìî ñîáîé, äâåðü ñ íàæàòîé êíîïî÷êîé îêàçàëàñü çàïåðòà.  
  
"Òàê ÷òî ýòî?" - Äðàêî áûë çàèíòðèãîâàí.  
  
"Íó ïîäîéäè æå êî ìíå! ß íå êóñàþñü, ê òîìó æå ÿ íå âåðþ, ÷òî ó ñòåí íåò óøåé" - Ãåðìèîíà òîìíî âçäîõíóëà - "è òî, ÷òî ÿ ñêàæó, î÷åíü âàæíî. Òàê ïîäîéäè æå! ß øåïíó òåáå íà óøêî"  
  
"Òû ïðîñòî ïàðàíîèê" - ñêàçàë Äðàêî, ñ ñîìíåíèåì ãëÿäÿ íà íå¸, íî âñ¸ æå ïîäîø¸ë.  
  
"Òåáå òîæå ïîðà èì ñòàíîâèòüñÿ, íåëüçÿ òàê ïðîñòî ïîïàäàòüñÿ" - øåïíóëà Ãåðìèîíà è âäðóã ðåçêèì äâèæåíèåì ïðèòÿíóëà åãî ê ñåáå, ðàçäàëñÿ êàêîé-òî ùåë÷îê è ãåðìèîíèí ãîëîñ âûêðèêíóë - "Ïîìåñòüå Ìàëôîåâ"  
  
È îíè îêàçàëèñü íà ïîðîãå Ïîìåñòüÿ Ìàëôîåâ, îãðîìíîãî èìåíèÿ ñ îãðîìíûìè ñàäàìè, äëèííîé ïîäúåçäíîé àëëååé, ÷óãóííûìè âîðîòàì è âûñî÷åííîé ñåðîé êàìåííîé ñòåíîé, îêðóæàâøåé âñ¸ ýòî âåëèêîëåïèå.  
  
"Òû ïðàâà" - îòïèõèâàÿ å¸ îò ñåáÿ - "ìíå äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñëåäóåò ñòàòü òàêèì æå ïàðàíîèêîì, êàê è òû"  
  
"Íó, ÿ áû ñêàçàëà òàê: çà÷åì îòêëàäûâàòü òî, ÷òî ìîæíî ñäåëàòü ñåé÷àñ? Ìíå íðàâèòñÿ îùóùåíèå, êîãäà âñ¸ íåïðèÿòíîå ïîçàäè" - ïîÿñíèëà Ãåðìèîíà, îãëÿäûâàÿ ñåáÿ è óáåæäàÿñü, ÷òî îíà ïðèëè÷íî âûãëÿäèò.  
  
"Ëàäíî" - Äðàêî óæå âçÿëñÿ çà ðó÷êó äâåðè - "íî äîëæåí òåáå ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ìíå âñ¸ ýòî æóòêî íå íðàâèòñÿ"  
  
"Òåáå è íå äîëæíî" - Ãåðìèîíà âñòàëà ïîçàäè Äðàêî, òàê êàê â õîëëå èì íàâñòðå÷ó âûøåë äâîðåöêèé.  
  
"Âû ðàíî" - îòìåòèë îí - "íî ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé áóäåò ãîòîâ ïðèíÿòü âàñ â êàáèíåòå ÷åðåç ìèíóòó"  
  
"Ñïàñèáî" - ñêàçàë Äðàêî, ñõâàòèë Ãåðìèîíó çà ðóêó è ïîø¸ë ïî ëåâîìó êîðèäîðó ê òðåòüåé äâåðè ñïðàâà.  
  
"Åñëè òåáå íóæíî áóäåò ïîéòè êóäà-òî, íå âçäóìàé èäòè îäíà. Ýòî î÷åíü áîëüøîå è ñòàðîå ïîìåñòüå ñ ñîòíÿìè ïðîêëÿòèé çàïèðàþùèõ è ðàçðóøàþùèõ. Íî ñàìîå ãëàâíîå ïðîêëÿòèå òàêîå: åñëè òû íå áóäåøü äåëàòü âñ¸, êàê íàäî, òû ðàíî èëè ïîçäíî ïî÷óâñòâóåøü ñåáÿ æóêîì, íàñåêîìûì. Ó íàñ íàíÿòà ñïåöèàëüíàÿ ñëóæáà, êîòîðàÿ î÷èùàåò äîì îò ëþáûõ íàñåêîìûõ - ñ ýòèì î÷åíü ñòðîãî. Òàê ÷òî åëñè òû âäðóã ïðåâðàòèøüñÿ â æóêà - ñ÷èòàé, ÷òî òû ìåðòâà" - Äðàêî ñïîêîéíî óñåëñÿ íà äèâàí÷èê.  
  
"Òû âåäü øóòèøü, äà?" - Ãåðìèîíà íåóâåðåííî ðàññìåÿëàñü. Ïîëó÷èëîñü èñòåðè÷åñêîå õèõèêàíèå ñóìàñøåäøåé èäèîòêè.  
  
"Íè â êîåì ñëó÷àå" - âûðàæåíèå ëèöà ó Äðàêî íå îñòàâëÿëî íèêàêèõ ñîìíåíèé, ÷òî îí "íè â êîåì ñëó÷àå" íå øóòèò.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ñóäîðîæíî ñãëîòíóëà. Åé ñðàçó íå ïîíðàâèëñÿ ýòîò äîì è îíà ðâàëàñü èç íåãî óåõàòü ïðè ïåðâîé æå âîçìîæíîñòè, íî ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òî Äðàêî çäåñü ðîäèëñÿ è ïðîâ¸ë âñþ ñâîþ æèçíü… Îíà íå ïðåäñòàâëÿëà, êàê òàêîå âîçìîæíî. Å¸ áû íà ìåñòå Äðàêî äàâíûì-äàâíî áû óáèëè è êîñòî÷åê íå îñòàâèëè, ïîòîìó ÷òî îíà òåðÿëàñü áû ïî 100 ðàç íà äíþ.  
  
"È åù¸, ïîæàëóéñòà, èçîáðàçè ñóìàñøåäøóþ ëþáîâü è åãèïåòñêèå ñòðàñòè. ß áû ïðåäïî÷¸ë íå ñëóøàòü ïàïèíó äëèííóþ è íóäíóþ ëåêöèþ íà òåìó "ÿ-æå-òåáå-ãîâîðèë". Ïàïî÷êà ëþáèò ýòî, è ÿ íå ñîáèðàþñü äîñòàâèòü åìó òàêîå óäîâîëüñòâèå. Ïîíÿòíî?" - ãîëîñ Äðàêî ñòàë ðàâíîäóøíûì è æåñòîêèì, êàêèì íå áûë óæå äàâíî.  
  
"Äà, ÿ âñ¸ ïîíÿëà. ß â êîíöå êîíöîâ òâîÿ æåíà" - îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà. Îíà óñëûøàëà êàêîé-òî íåÿñíûé øóì ïîçàäè, íî ïðîäîëæèëà ôðàçó - "È ìíå ýòî íðàâèòñÿ"  
  
Îíà ïîäìèãíóëà Äðàêî è âçÿëà åãî ðóêó â ñâîè ïåðåä òåì, êàê îáåðíóòüñÿ ê âûñîêîé, ñòðîãîé ñòàðøåé âåðñèè Äðàêî.  
  
"Ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé…."  
  
Âîò è ñêàçî÷êå êîíåö!!! =) Íåò, êîíå÷íî, êîíåö òîëüêî ýòîé ãëàâû! íå ïóãàéòåñü (åñëè, êîíå÷íî, âàñ ýòî èñïóãàåò è âàì âîîáùå èíòåðåñíî ïèñàòü ýòó èäèîòñêóþ ïèñàíèíó…) 


End file.
